Second Chance for the inFAMOUS One
by McCrazy23
Summary: Cole uses the RFI and killed off all the conduits, killing the Beast but also saving millions. Now Cole, Kuo and Nix are floating around in Limbo. But Fate, Destiny, and Kami herself will give these three a second chance. Now each one is reborn in another world, each three different people. Whole summary inside. Damn three hundred and something character limit.
1. Reborn

**Here is the other story that needed to come out. Well one out of twenty or more. I don't think I can put all of them out. Anyways this one will be a crossover. And yes it will be Naruto/Hinata with Karui but with a twist. *monkey sounds* Yes I know you want to see Karui naked but calm the fuck down damn it. *Bob runs away screeching* He always does this…**

Cole uses the RFI and killed off all the conduits, killing the Beast but also saving millions. Now Cole, Kuo and Nix are floating around in Limbo. But Fate, Destiny, and Kami herself will give these three a second chance. Now each one is reborn in a different world, each three different people. However they will each have their memories and will seek each other out but their powers will be locked until their twelfth birthday. How will these three use their second chance? M for language, blood, lemons later on and who knows what else. Powerful/Smart Naruto. Powerful/somewhat grey Hinata.

**By the way I will be using all the powers in both games, well most. And the alpha bolts will be like the first one. Never really liked the look of the second one. The first actually looked like a lightning bolt.**

Second Chance for the InFamous One.

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING NARUTO OR INFAMOUS. EXCEPT THE GAMES AND THIS IDEA. AND THIS BOWL OF CORN POPS.**

**Kyuubi/Kurama/Powerful God speaking**

_**Kyuubi/Kurama/Powerful God thinking**_

**Jutsu being said**

_Flashback/'thinking'_ ('thinking during flashback')

Chapter One.

Reborn.

Cole, Kuo and Nix are floating in Limbo all heading for the afterlife. Each one hoping to see someone they loved, although Kuo had second thoughts since she betrayed Cole out of fear. However all goes dark for them until they appear in some kind of court. There they see each other then see huge Gods in thrones in front of them. They kneel knowing Gods such as them are respected.

"**Stand up."** Kami said. All three do and look at her. **"You three are wondering why you are here are you not?" **The three nod. Destiny stands up. **"You three have been chosen by me, Kami and Fate to get a second chance."** The three gasp but don't speak**. "Yes and we will give it to you if you want it."** Kami said. The three looked at each other. Nix spoke first. "I will take it but I want to know why."

"**We have been watching you."** Fate told them. **"And we saw your lives. We knew you would help the world we are sending you three to a world that could use your powers." **The three nodded but Kuo spoke up. "Why me? I betrayed Cole because I was scared." She said as she looked down. Nix mumbled something but only Cole heard it and nudged her.

"**Yes we saw but that is normal in human beings and it does happen from time to time. But now you have a way to redeem yourself."** Kami said with a reassuring tone. "Ok then I will take the second chance." **"What about you Cole?" **Kami asked. Cole was unsure. "Will I be able to see Trish?" **"In the afterlife but that won't be for a while. And don't try to take your life. We know you are stronger than that but if you do you won't see her, ever again." **Kami said, the last part almost threatening.

Cole sighed then nodded. "I accept." **"Good. You three shall be born as Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga and Karui Shinto. Your appearance will change and your powers will be dormant until you each turn twelve. You will have your memories also. What happened here will be remembered also but you can never tell anyone. Your mind won't let you. However you Cole will carry a big responsibility." **Cole looked at Kami with a confusing look. "What do you mean?" **"In time you will know but do not be afraid of when you learn. I will say this, don't let the villagers get to you and don't hate them for it. Fear and anger are the most common emotions in this world but you three have a chance to change it." **Destiny said.

"**Now you three will see your new bodies and will learn that this world is far different than your own. Learn all of it when you come of age and be careful. There are enemies here that are more powerful than you ever faced."** Kami said making the three gasp. Then their bodies change to what they will look like at twelve years old.

Cole is now a child with tan skin, blue eyes and blond spiky hair. He is wearing an orange jumpsuit with blue in various spots. Kuo is now a child with lighter skin than Cole, pale lavender eyes and a blue, Hime cut hairstyle. She has on a heavy grey coat and blue sweats. Nix is now a child with the same skin color she had before, yellow eyes and red should length hair. Her clothes are a long, short-sleeved dress with frilly edges complete with fishnet stockings, thigh-high boots with white soles and a forehead protector that is worn like a bandana. She also has a long sword on her back.

Each one looked at each other. "I have this much orange? What the hell? My voice." Cole said noticing his voice. "He he I think it is cute. My voice. Why do I sound so quiet?" Kuo said. "Why am I so flat-chested man?" Everyone sweatdrops as that is the first thing Nix notices. "My voice is a bit lighter though." The three talk before Kami coughs bringing their attention back. **"Yes you three are completely changed. And like I said your powers will be locked until your twelfth birthday. Now Cole your powers will be altered abit since this world is a bit behind technology wise. So instead of draining electricity, your body will make it naturally. But if you do need a jumpstart since you will get tired you can drain. But a good night's rest can recharge you so to speak." **Kami told them. "Finally." Cole/Naruto said making the rest chuckle.

"So I am now Naruto Uzumaki." "I am now Hinata Hyuuga." "And I am now Karui Shinto. Maybe I can just be Karui." The three said as the Gods nodded. **"Correct. Now you guys will go and be reborn. We will be watching. Change this world with your powers and make it better than it was before." **Kami said.

The three nodded before they are lifted and turned into spirits then started to shrink before being sent away to the new world. Kami sighed. **"You think this is a good idea?" **Susanoo asked. **"Yes. I just hope the future of this world is different than the others."** All Gods nodded in agreement to that.

Cole, Nix and Kuo are now falling to the realm of the humans, each separating before going into their new mothers' wombs and falling into a deep sleep.

XXXX

Time skip. Twelve years.

We find Cole, I mean Naruto, running down the street of the village away from an angry mob. He always hated this day. It was his new birthday although he knew why they are after him. He met the Kyuubi some years ago and knew why he was hated. But like the Gods told him, he wasn't afraid which pissed off the fox but after telling him the story or more like after he had Kyuubi look through his memories, the fox knew why but was still amazed that a mere mortal met the Gods. Even more amazed of his powers he has that are dormant right now and also knew why he hanged out with that Hyuuga girl.

Right now he was running down the street. '_Man I really which is had my powers. At least I have my parkour but this body doesn't help much. Damn the people for not teaching me much here._' He thought as he ran. He went down an alley way and jumped on a pipe then shimmied it up before running along the roof tops. The mob followed below him as he jumped over a space between two buildings.

However he had to stop since the next building which was the Hokage tower was too far and using the wires wouldn't be a good idea. But he couldn't stop in time and fell off. He flipped in the air and landed on the ground then ran but was surrounded. "Damn it. Why won't you people leave me alone? Are you that stupid?" Naruto yelled as the people came closer. '_Damn it. It is my twelfth birthday. Where are my powers?_" He yelled in his mind.

In the mindscape, Kyuubi saw the pipes of the sewers light up in electricity. He gasped seeing this. "Is that…?" Outside, like a switch, Naruto started to float in the air with his arms and legs extended as electricity poured out of him. The villages gasped and backed off as the anbu gasped. "Finally." Naruto yelled as he came down. Static went around him as his eyes glowed a brighter blue. "So still want to attack me?"

The mob looked at him then attacked again. "Oh well." He charged up then let a blast of electricity out, hitting all the villagers there and knocking them out. The anbu backed off not wanting to get hit. When the blast died down, the anbu saw all the villagers on the ground knocked out and Naruto gone. The Hokage and the council came to the scene and looked at his anbu. "What happened here?" He asked in a demanding tone.

An anbu wearing a cat mask came down. "Uh best way to explain is Naruto." Sarutobi and the rest of the council looked at her wide eyed. "The demon did this? Kill him." One of the council from the civilian side said. Sarutobi gave him a look and raised his KI. "What did I tell you about that?" "So-sorry." Sarutobi looked at the spot where there is a huge scorch mark. "Naruto…"

XXXX

Naruto was right now in his apartment, happy as can be and celebrating. "Awesome. I have my powers back. Bitchin." He stopped. "Aw damn it. I can't shower anymore." Naruto cried anime tears making Kyuubi sweatdrop. **"Uh why?"** "Didn't you see my past? I can't touch water or I electrocute my ass. Hell if I jump in a river I die along with killing anything in it. Although it made me wonder how I ended up in those clinics…" Naruto shrugged. "Oh well. I liked and missed my baths and showers but I loved and missed my powers more."

Kyuubi shock his head at that. **"You know that old man is gonna come soon." **"I know I know but I will make up an excuse." A knock is heard. "Damn it." Kyuubi chuckled. Naruto went and opened the door. "Hello Ji-Ji." "Hi Naruto. Why does your hair have blue streaks? Uh we can speak inside, if you would let me." "Sure. Come in." The Hokage walked in and was amazed how clean the place looked. He thought a child like him would keep it dirty. He went and sat on the couch as Naruto came back from looking in the mirror and sat down next to him.

"Trying something new. So what you need to talk about?" Naruto asked. Sarutobi shrugged. "Naruto what happened today?" "You mean the yearly run for my life on my birthday?" He said with a deadpanned look on his face. Sarutobi sweatdropped. "Uh sorry about that. Naruto you know I try to look after you." "By what sending the anbu to watch me? The only ones that really do used to be Inu before he left, Neko and Boar." "Uh yes well I had a meeting today." "Probably to get you to not watch over me by talking about stupid and useless crap."

Sarutobi sighed even if it was true. It was getting him nowhere. "Naruto I want to talk about what happened to the villagers." "Uh they surrounded me then lightning struck them and I ran." Sarutobi faulted as Kyuubi laughed. **"That is the best you could do?" **'_Shut up man. Not helping._' Sarutobi sat back up and sat back on the couch. "Naruto be serious. What happened?"

Naruto sighed. "You have a jutsu or something that will make this more private?" "What about the protection seal I gave you?" "Oh right." Naruto walked to the door and activated it as the room glowed blue then went back to normal. Naruto went back to the couch and sat down. "To tell you the truth I am actually Cole McGrath and I am from another world. I died but I got a second chance it seems and was reborn. I know it might seem very stupid and made up-" **"Which it is if it wasn't true."** Naruto's eyebrow twitched at hearing that. "-but I am telling the truth. I also have powers."

Naruto showed Sarutobi the electricity flowing from his arms and bolts of electricity jumping between his hands. Sarutobi looked awed at that. "You sure that is the truth?" Naruto gave him a skeptical look. "If you think Kyuubi is doing this or gave me this you are dead wrong. And yes I know of him. But I will say this; people are idiots." Sarutobi looked at him dumbly and incredulously.

"You met him?" "Yes I did. And no he isn't a demon. He actually is a pure chakra being made by the Sage of Six Paths. You know the story of back then? Yeah it is true and I am telling you this cuz I trust you. The rest of the villagers and ninjas, not so much." Sarutobi nodded hearing that. "Wow." "If you want I can show you my past." "How?" Naruto put his right hand to Sarutobi's forehead as the tips glowed gently. Sarutobi's eyes widen as he saw all of the memories of his past from the day he got the powers to his death. Naruto even showed him his life from when he was three to now.

Sarutobi gasped as Naruto pulled away, cold sweat running through his body. "Wow. All of it is true. But why show me this?" "Because you showed me kindness. And I trust that. Don't break it now." "I won't. And thank you." "No problem but keep this quiet. The monkeys in the council will go nuts with this info. By the way you have anbu with blank masks and the kanji for ROOT on them?" Sarutobi's eyes widen before going neutral. "I will take that as a no. I see them sometimes. They even came in here. Kyuubi sometimes warned me. I have no idea why they were here." Naruto tells him with his chin on his fist in a thinking pose.

"Don't worry about that. I will take care of it. But for now get some sleep. And I would say happy birthday but it hasn't been that happy huh?" Naruto shrugged. "Don't worry, once I pass the academy and become a ninja things will change. And my pranks will be better from now on." Naruto said with a gleeful smirk and rubbed his hands. Sarutobi sighed then chuckled and stood up. Naruto did too and Sarutobi noticed something. "Naruto lift your shirt." Naruto raises an eyebrow but does. Sarutobi gasps. "Naruto how much have you worked out?" Naruto gets confused until he looks at his stomach then gasps.

His baby fat is gone and now has a toned stomach. He takes off his jumpsuit except is boxers and sees that his muscles are more refined and toned. He even has some scars from the old days. "Whoa. No wonder the suit felt tighter. I will need new clothes though. Well I did hate that suit. Can we go clothes shopping tomorrow? I need you to come with me since the damn bastards either throw me out or overcharge me." Naruto scowled and mumbled.

Sarutobi nodded also scowling. "I told them not to but it seems they didn't listen. Ok tomorrow we can. I will need some evidence though. By the way is there anyone else from your past here?" "Yes but best for them to tell you, especially since one of them isn't here in the village. And I do." Naruto goes to his room and grabs a box from under his bed. He brings it out and gives it to Sarutobi. "All the receipts there for the past seven years."

"Alright then. Get some sleep Naruto. You still have some months left till you graduate." "If I do and the damn teachers don't sabotage me. Hell I barely get any training. Yeah I exercise and do some training but the damn teachers except Iruka-sensei mess with my training and my grades. The books they give me; worn and tattered so badly they are illegible. Good thing I have some friends that help but even if they do whatever work I turn in is somehow wrong and I get bad grades. I went to college in my other life which is an advanced form of academy and I know more than these idiots to a sense and yet they do this. It is not fucking fair Ji-Ji." Naruto screamed, tears falling down halfway through his rant.

Sarutobi went to him and hugged him. "Sorry Naruto. I will help you the best you can ok?" "Please do. And don't let the monkeys stop you. The only ones that are ok are the clan heads even Hiashi-san although he is stuck up." The two laugh as they let go and Naruto wipes his eyes. "I haven't cried like this since Trish died." Naruto said softly. He then looks at his grandfather figure. His other grandfather died before he was born as Cole and never got to know him. This second chance changed him. "I didn't get this second chance to be treated like this. Please help the best you can ok?" Sarutobi nodded but had a lot on his mind right now. He wasn't sure who to talk with first.

"Ok I will Naruto. You get some sleep ok. I will see you tomorrow." "Ok. Night Ji-Ji." "Night Naruto." Naruto went and undid the seal as he opened the door. Sarutobi walked out as they waved goodbye. Naruto closed the door as he went to take a shower. Sarutobi walked down the stairs. The other council members who were still there wanted to know what he said.

"Well?" Hiashi asked. "It would be best if he told you himself. I promised him that. But right now I have other things to worry about. And no one better try to do anything to him. He has very little trust and I wouldn't be surprised if he leaves the village. I won't let that happen. Tomorrow we will have a meeting. Let everyone know tomorrow there will be no academy. Got it?" He said in an authoritive tone. "Hai." They all said. "Get some rest. We will talk tomorrow." Everyone nodded as they all left.

XXXX

After Naruto took a shower, well more like a sponge bath with a bucket, he took a look at himself. "Not bad. The ladies will love me now." Kyuubi sweatdropped. **"Yeeeaaah…no. You are still a brat."** "A brat with electric powers and more maturity than most. Wish I could teleport like Nix and Kuo though." **"You can kinda. It is called shushin."** Naruto raised an eyebrow intrigued by this 'shushin'. "What is that and how can I learn it?" **"Well first it would be best to come to the mindscape." **"The sewers? Aw man. At least they don't reek like the ones in Empire City."

Naruto went and put on a shirt and shorts then lay on his bed and closed his eyes. He felt his body rush and fall. He opened his eyes and saw he was in front of the cage and saw Kyuubi. He was wearing his bedtime clothes. "So I am here. Gonna teach me this shushin?" He asked. Kyuubi sighed. **"Kit you better teach me with respect."** "I do. I just don't show it. Hello I call the Hokage Ji-Ji. You are lucky I don't call you furball." Kyuubi grumbled. "By the way how are you gonna teach me? This place isn't exactly the best to teach anyone anything."

Kyuubi nodded. **"Well it is your mindscape. You can change it."** "You mean like with my imagination?" Kyuubi nodded. "You could have said before. I could have changed it to something better for you to live in. After all being in a jail sucks." Kyuubi sweatdropped then nodded. "So what you want?" **"Well anything is better."** Naruto thought about it. "Oh I know. I can make a forest. Foxes do like forests and maybe a lake and some mountains." Kyuubi agreed.

Naruto closed his eyes as the sewers around them changed. Trees grew around them as the sewers disappeared. Animal sounds could be heard as a huge cavern appeared around Kyuubi. The ground changed to silk below him making him sigh in content. The bars changed to a collar around his neck. Behind Naruto a huge lake formed with fish jumping out of it. Mountains formed in the background with a huge water fall coming from them and into the lake. Kyuubi looked around and saw the forest which went around the lake until it touched the mountain. He then heard some city noise but was weird since it wasn't like the noise in the village.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around, wearing his clothes from the time he went to New Marais. "This suit your fancy?" Kyuubi nodded. **"Yes but what is that noise I hear?"** "Oh that. Come on although can you get smaller?" Naruko asked. Kyuubi nodded as he became the size of a dog. "Cool. Let me show you my old home." The two walked down a path through the forest until the forest ended. Kyuubi gasped at the sight. "Welcome to Empire City." Naruto said. (Basically the forest would be at the top of the map in the game. The historic district where you fight the First Sons and where the initial blast was in. There would be water there obviously but replace the water behind the city with the forest.)

The two jumped down into the city and walked around. Kyuubi saw how bad everything was. **"Seeing through memories and seeing it this way are two different things."** "Yep. Can you get smaller? I really don't feel like walking and I know you can run fast but this place is unfamiliar to you." Kyuubi nodded and became the size of a small puppy then jumped onto his head. "Now hold on." Naruto jumped on a car then pulse jumped into the overhead railway, destroying the car with the force of the jump.

He got onto the tracks then rode the rails. He leaned forward as he went faster. Kyuubi had his tongue out. Yeah he could go faster but this was pretty fun. It took the best of ten minutes, some jumping around on the rails and power lines and parkouring but they made it to where he and Zeke lived at. "This place brings lots of memories." **"That was insane. I mean not the fastest I have gone but pretty cool. I see why you parkour. By the way when you get better as a ninja you can go faster."** Naruto nodded as Kyuubi jumped off and became the size of a dog again.

"So you gonna teach me this shushin?" Naruto asked. **"Yeah I will but first you need to learn the basics first."** Naruto nodded to that. "So what are they?" **"Tree-walking and water-walking."** "Say what now?" **"You heard me. You have chakra in you now because of this world."** "I know what chakra is. You are saying I can use that to do these things?" **"Was getting to that but yes you can."** Naruto nodded. "Well then let's go to the park since that is where the trees are." Kyuubi nodded as they jumped off the building.

They ran to the park as Kyuubi looked at the tall trees. **"These will do. Now here is a vision of what to do."** Naruto closed his eyes as Kyuubi showed him a vision of someone literally walking up a tree using chakra after making the ram sign. He opened his eyes. "Parkour is still better but I can see the necessity for it." Naruto did the sign and applied chakra to his feet. He then walked to the tree and took a step. The bark exploded as he was sent backwards by chakra and electricity.

Kyuubi laughed as Naruto grumbled rubbing his head. "Ow…You knew that was gonna happen huh?" Kyuubi laughed more making Naruto sweatdrop. His eyebrows twitch as he launched a bolt at Kyuubi. Kyuubi jumped up and away. "Damn it stop laughing." **"Sorry but that was funny."** "Ugh. Why did that happen?" **"Basically too little chakra and you won't stick, too much and that happens."** "You could have said that." Naruto grumbled and walked to the tree as Kyuubi still snickered. He tried it again and implanted his foot on the tree. He took a step up but slipped off. "Damn it. Hey can I do a running start?" Kyuubi nodded.

"Wait wait before we do this I have to make sure everything is right with my powers." Naruto walks out of the park then 'summons' some baddies. Kyuubi watches as he sees some weird-ass people. He also notices the rest of the people gone. Naruto already knew his alpha bolt worked. Now was the pincer bolt. He aimed at one and threw electricity forward, the bolts heading for a Reaper, the one in the center going straight and the two on the side curving right for him. The Reaper went down. Next was the Artillery Bolt. He aimed for a baddie too far away for an alpha bolt and shot at him. The lighting curved up and hit the First Son in the head killing him.

"Oh yeah. Next." He went for the Magnum Bolt. He aimed for one of the garbage men and launched a super strong bolt, hitting him and blowing up the upper torso. "Sweet." Stream bolt was next. This one came out as ball shaped lighting and hit five baddies at once with a constant stream of lightning. He aimed at a Reaper and hit him with a regular bolt but the Reaper exploded on contact. "What the-? Headshots never did that before. And they weren't a dark blue." Naruto groaned when he got a vision. "Skull Bolt huh? Cool." He aimed again and launched another but got five ball bolts in a horizontal line instead. It hit a group of three and they exploded in a shower of electricity. Other baddies nearby got hit with the aftershock effect. Naruto groaned again. "Scythe Bolt." He then aimed at a Militia goon and charged up a bolt before unleashing a super strong bolt at him. All other enemies get hit by the after effect of static from the head shot. "I got Overload Burst again. Sweet." Naruto looked at a Reaper further away but was moving and a good distance away. So he went into precision mode. Time slowed down as he fired a bolt at the now slowed down Reaper and hit him three times in the head. "Precision still good."

Naruto grinned. Kyuubi was watching this with awe. Naruto riled himself up as he aimed for more baddies. He unleashed an alpha blast as a kinetic shockwave went forward and hit a group sending them flying. The baddies are floating in the air like defying gravity. (Alpha and Graviton Blast are the same.) Naruto giggled then did a detonation blast on one. It sticks and the First Son runs around then explodes sending a shockwave out making others fly. He then did shatter blast. Ice spikes are blasted into the enemy punching holes in them.

Naruto did another but it was smaller and a dark blue. However it kept going, anything being hit by it going flying at a stronger force than an alpha blast. He then groaned. "Punch Blast huh? Awesome." He sends out another however it is red oddly and hits the baddies. They are covered by a cloud of blue ash and powder. He hits them with an alpha bolt and it explodes. Naruto groans. "Nightmare Boom Blast. Sweet." (I know the nightmare blast doesn't do that but I thought by not make the cloud explode?)

Naruto grins as he steps it up. He throws an alpha grenade into the crowd of baddies. It explodes sending anyone in it flying. He throws another as it sticks to a Reaper then explodes in electricity. "Fuck yeah." (Alpha grenades are gonna stick like in the first InFamous.) He launches an ice grenade at a Militia goon as it explodes on contact and makes ice shards. The goon gets blown away. Naruto throws a bigger grenade in the air. It explodes and rains down alpha grenades down onto the group. Some stick while others bounce as they all explode. He throws another but it came out dark blue. It explodes in front of a baddie making him go up but the grenade bounces and explodes again sending the baddie flying back. Naruto groans. "Double Grenade." He throws another but it is bigger than the alpha but smaller than the cluster grenade and dark blue also. It explodes in a strong force sending baddies in the air by a dark blue almost purple shockwave. Naruto groans. "Napalm Grenade. Weird my powers are supposed to be a light blue. Why are some coming out dark blue?"

He shrugged it off and pumped himself up. "Ok time for the big ones." He launched an alpha rocket and hit a baddie, making him and others near him go flying from the explosion. He launches one up and then hits a Reaper as the rocket comes down and hits him. (Alphas and redirects are the same as the first. Although it was dumb to separate them in the first place but that is my opinion.) He launches a sticky rocket as three cluster grenade sized rockets go right for one. They stick then detonate five seconds later. He launches a freeze rocket and freezes a baddie.

He then launches another but it came out a dark blue. Also two came out connected by a tether of electricity. It hit a baddie as they came together and exploded. Naruto groaned. "Tripwire Rocket." He launched another but it came out like a bunch of grenades and seeked out their enemy. Each one hit with the force of a regular rocket. Naruto groaned again. "Hellfire Rocket. Damn where are these extra powers coming from?"

Naruto sighed. **"Why are you complaining? Those powers are fucking awesome."** "Good point." Naruto went to a car then used the kinetic pulse and picked it up. He launched it at the group and it exploded on contact. He aimed at a building and launched a lightning tether then went straight up and grabbed the wall. "Well I don't have the AMP but I can still do the Thunder Drop, I hope." He jumped then charged up electricity and came down hard causing an explosion of electricity, sending the baddies out via shockwave.

Naruto did the ice launch and was send into the air by ten feet. He made a Reaper shot at him as he put up the ice shield, stopping the bullets cold. (Yes pun intended.) For some reason Naruto launched himself at the Reaper as a dark blue ash cloud formed around him. He hit the Reaper and exploded, killing the baddie and sending him flying. Naruto groaned. "Firebird Strike." He got another urge and hit the ground as three weird dark blue cocoons came up and three weird creatures came out. They went to the baddies and attacked them. Naruto groaned once again. "Spikers. Huh… Like little pets… I think."

Naruto shrugged. "Ok here we go the ultimates." Kyuubi raised an eye brow at that. Naruto charged up some electricity then spun and launched it. A tornado of ionic energy comes down and wipes away the enemy as it keeps going picking up anything in its path. Kyuubi had wide eyes seeing that. "Oh I love that attack." He runs to the center of a new group of baddies and charges again then unleashes wave of jagged ice all around him. Naruto chuckles as the sky darkens abit while he charges up then unleashes a lightning storm on a Devourer, killing it. "He he the best one yet."

Naruto stumbles feeling drained then groans as he feels being recharged. At the same time the baddies feel themselves being drained then die as Naruto stands feeling refreshed. Then groans again. "Ionic Drain. That one sounds bad and good. I will only use it around enemies though. Well the Civilian Safety should still be kicking." Naruto makes the baddies go away and summons some injured civilians. He goes to one and heals them as a shockwave goes through and heals the rest. "Group Heal works too."

Naruto turns to Kyuubi who sat there speechless. He walks up and waves his hand in front of his face breaking Kyuubi's stupor. "You alright?" **"Yeah but that is some serious shit I just saw. Now you done?"** Naruto nodded. **"Good. Let's go work on your chakra control." **Kyuubi and Naruto go back to the tree and begin working on that.

XXXX

Next Morning.

Naruto woke up and sat up. He stretched his muscles and popped his back and joints. "Ah yeah that was a good nap. Have my powers back, got some old ones and now my life will change, I hope." Naruto said with a yawn. **"Yeah well hurry up. You are gonna be late for the academy."** "I know _Dad_. Stop bitching. I am rarely late anyway and now I won't ever be." Kurama grumbled as he went to sleep in his new cavern.

They got to know each other more as Naruto was doing the tree-walking exercise. He even got to know his true name. Naruto got up and headed to the bathroom. He groaned knowing he will have to use a sponge bath from now on. He cried anime tears.

After the long bath, he brushed his teeth then got dressed in a spare jumpsuit. "I will burn these things later." Kurama nodded in agreement. Naruto went to the fridge and pulled out some left over ramen. He sighed as he reheated them up again. "Things better change soon. I mean I like ramen but I don't want to eat it every day. Damn bastards and their arrogance." **"More like stupidity." **"Yeah you are right. Idiots."

He ate his breakfast then headed out the door when he saw Boar stand there. "Morning Boar. What's up?" "Morning Naruto. The Hokage has called you up for a meeting." "Meeting? Don't tell me those monkeys are bickering and wanting to know about yesterday." Boar sweatdropped but Naruto couldn't tell. "Well a lot of the anbu do since the word did spread." Naruto sighed and hung his head. "Yeah alright." "Sorry me and Neko couldn't help. We were sent out for a recon mission earlier in the week and came early this morning." "No sleep yet?" Boar shook his head. "Alright let's get this over with and you can go rest. I hope I don't have to bring bananas…" Naruto said as he closed the door and activated the seal. Boar chuckled at the remark.

XXXX

Naruto was now standing next to Sarutobi in the council room. Each of the council members are there along with some teachers. "Everyone here?" Sarutobi asked. Everyone nodded. "Good. We shall begin this meeting. Yesterday I spoke with Naruto about what happened and he told me everything. Whether or not he tells you it is his decision. So no one here can force him." The civilian side started bickering. "Silence." Sarutobi ordered unleashing some KI. The civilian side shut up and went quiet.

Sarutobi sighed. "However I found out some unforgiving news. It seems like the teachers except for Iruka have been trying to set him back. I checked the records and found out to be true. It turns out his tests had a genjutsu on them that made it appear to read something else. I had a genjutsu specialist to verify it. Although it was obvious from the answers written on them didn't match the question." "Well obvious he is not that smart." One of the civilian council members said.

"Be quiet. Do not interrupt me again. Now it might seem that way but the answers he wrote are written like a student would write them. Furthermore some of the answers match for other questions written. It seems like the genjutsu switches questions around and rearranges some of the words around. I also checked some books you keep. Apparently there are tattered and messed up books over ten years old that I thought were thrown out. Enough for one student. Care to explain?" Sarutobi asked with an eye brow raised.

The civilian councils and the teachers can be seen shaking. Iruka sighs since he was like that until the Hokage talked with him long ago. Since then Iruka sees Naruto in a different light. "Well?" Sarutobi asked again. The clan heads looked at the civilians and the teachers with disgust. "W-we didn't want the de-dem- I mean Naruto to pass." One of the teachers said. Sarutobi narrowed his eyes. "So because of that you wouldn't let him pass?" The teachers gulped until one couldn't take it. "It was his fault." One yelled pointing to a fat man. The man in question ran the academy and the bank. He was now sweating. "I see…"

Sarutobi turned to Naruto. "What do you think I should do?" "For punishment?" Naruto got a grin that said 'You guys are fucked.' "Hmm well I don't want the rest to suffer and I doubt you could get enough teachers in a day. I don't want Iruka-sensei to be the only teacher there. That would suck." Naruto thought about it. The teachers and the councilman are nervous. "I know." He called out loudly making the guilty jump. "No that might be too simple and not horrible enough. Is Ibiki free?"

Naruto turned to Sarutobi as the guilty had wide eyes. "Well he always is. Why?" "He might need new subjects." The two nodded in thought as the councilmen and the teachers are sweating so much their clothes are soaked. "Well maybe Ibiki can torture them for whatever reason he wants, pay is reduced, and I get to do anything to them. Especially if they mistreat me. I can do pranks without Ji-Ji getting paperwork." Naruto laughs evilly.

"Torture? But why? And why does he get to pick the punishment? Why are you favoring him?" The councilman screamed. "I am not. If I was, Naruto would have gotten a private tutor and if people found that out they would use that against me." "Besides Ji-Ji favors all unless they betray him. He is everyone's grandfather as the village puts it. While I would like that it wouldn't be fair to others like his own family. And I get to pick it because he said I could. That and you are the ones who messed with my life. I wish I could punish the rest of the civilian council and the villagers but that would be in the future." Naruto said in all seriousness.

"And don't worry I won't turn against it. I love my village. I just hate most of the people here. But I know a secret that only Ji-Ji knows, I think." Sarutobi looks at him. "And what is that?" Naruto leans over and tells him. Sarutobi nods and shows no emotion but inside he is very surprised. "So all in favor for the punishment?" Sarutobi asks. "Well anyone want to add?" Naruto asks. "Well he does raise some taxes for the clan heads. I say we have him drop that." Tsume brings up. "What rise? The taxes look the same to me when I check them." Sarutobi says.

"Then apparently they have going behind your back Ji-Ji. I don't think the clan heads would lie." Naruto said. The civilian council is now shaking again. "That is a lie. The taxes have been the same for a long time." The councilman says. "Oh really then why has there been an eight percent increase in the last seven years?" Shikaku asks. Two words go through the council member's mind. '_Oh shit._'

Everyone looks at the guy. "Explain." The guy stutters. "I think I heard 'I take the extra and keep myself since I am greedy and money hungry'." Naruto said. "I did not say that. I…" "You know Ibiki can get it out of him." Hiashi brought up. "Then it is settled. That is the punishment for you and the teachers. Anbu take them away." Sarutobi barked. Anbu came in and grabbed the teachers and the councilman as they are dragged away, shouting away like little bickering babies.

Everyone sighed. "Well that is done. Now…" Sarutobi looks at a skinny man that controls all the shops. "Why have you let the shop keepers kick Naruto out or have them overcharge them?" The councilman gawks. "What are you talking about? I never told them that." "Stop lying or you will get the same punishment." Now this councilman started to sweat. "Is there proof?" A councilwoman named Mebuki asked.

Sarutobi grabs the box Naruto gave him and sets it on the table then spills the contents. "These are all the receipts Naruto kept for the last seven years." Each council grabs some and read the receipts. All gasp at the paid money amount. "This is insane." Inoichi says. "Ten thousand yen for a jumpsuit? What the hell?" Tsume growls out. "I wouldn't pay a thousand for those." Each had their own comments as the councilman sunk lower and lower in his chair.

"I say give him the same punishment and pay Naruto back all he had to overpay. This is ridiculous. A thousand yen for an apple? AN APPLE?" Choza screamed at them. "Ok that is enough. Councilman, do you have a reason for this?" Sarutobi asked. The man sat up and straightened himself. "No I do not." He said with his head hung. "Anbu." Neko came down. "Take him away to Ibiki so can get the same punishment." "Hai."

Neko glared at the man and dragged him out. Everyone else sighed. "So this is a meeting huh?" Naruto asked. "Usually they aren't like this." Sarutobi told him with a chuckle. "Now one more thing." Sarutobi looked at Danzo. "Care to tell me why ROOT hasn't been disbanded?" Danzo didn't show it but was surprised inside. "What do you mean Hokage-sama?" "Don't play stupid with me Danzo." The council now had eyes on Danzo however it didn't unnerve him. "ROOT has been disbanded." "Naruto care to tell me what you saw?" "Right, it wasn't resent but at least three times a ninja with a blank mask has appeared in my bed room. I attacked him in defense but they disappeared before I could hit them. However once I saw the kanji for ROOT on their person."

Now Danzo was getting nervous. "And there are two hidden in here." Naruto brought up. That put everyone on edge. "Maybe you tell us a good reason and Ji-Ji might reconsider it." Danzo glanced at him then looked at Sarutobi. "Yes it is true, ROOT is still around." He said with teeth clenched. "But for a good reason. Hiruzen this village is a military village. Sure we need civilians but we need more ninja than them. And with my training this village can stay strong."

"It already is. I told you we don't need emotionless ninjas. Especially if it deals with delicate matters." "Yes I know. My ROOT anbu maybe that but they don't act out and can follow orders." "Mine can also. You are losing this argument right now. You better have a very good reason." "They can do certain missions better than your anbu. I am not saying mine are better but your anbu as suited for certain missions and mine are suited for others." Sarutobi scowled but he knew he was somewhat right. "Are you sure you don't have an alternate motive?" Naruto asked in all seriousness.

"No. While I do want to be Hokage, Sarutobi is better for that. It is better to be half military and half civilian in the village than full military. That kind of village wouldn't survive long. Besides I value my friendship with Hiruzen. Yes I went behind your back but for good reason." Naruto and everyone there thought about his words. Sarutobi sighs. "I am getting myself too old for this." "I have a question." Naruto said. Everyone turned to him. "Why was that anbu or anbus in my room?"

Danzo looked at him. "In truth, to have you join us." Naruto and Sarutobi narrowed their eyes. Naruto whispered into Sarutobi's ear. "The civilian side is dismissed. Right now it is a shinobi matter. Any of you have some questions?" "Yes we want to know what happened last night." Mebuki said. "That I will not tell you except to the clan heads since I trust them. You I don't. Plain and simple." The civilians scowled but didn't push it as they walked away.

"Now Danzo what do you mean by that?" Sarutobi asked. Danzo looked at him then glanced at Naruto briefly. Naruto caught it. "Ooh cuz of Kyuubi huh?" All the clan heads gasped. "Yes I know. I meet him a while back. He is ok. A pain in my ass sometimes but he is livable. And by the way he isn't a demon. He is a chakra being. Get it straight guys." Naruto said. "If you think I will betray the village I won't. And controlling me won't do anything since his youki is toxic to me. It can kill me get it?" Danzo sighed. "But I wouldn't have minded, well if you didn't try to kill my emotions." Sarutobi looked at him.

"What? It is true. Hell I should have passed the first time around in the academy but you all know why that didn't happen. I failed four times and had to do eight years in that place. So yes I wouldn't have minded if they didn't." Sarutobi sighed. "I get that. I meant the youki part." Naruto sweatdropped. "Oh. Well it is what chakra is to us. Basically ten times stronger than chakra." Everyone nodded to that. "Well at least we know Danzo had no mal-intent, right?" "No I don't. I only think of what is best for the village. Sorry I kept this behind your back but you would have tried to disband it." "Of course. And I did remember." "I told you that it would have been better not to."

They started to bicker like old men making everyone else sweatdrop. "Hey. You two done?" Naruto exclaimed. "Sarutobi and Danzo sat up. "Yeah sorry." "Sorry." "If this is what the Hokage does, I am not sure if I should take it in the future." Naruto said. Everyone chuckled at that. Naruto sighed. "Ok I guess it is time for the real reason we are here." Everyone nodded. "And like I told Ji-Ji it was random lightning." Everyone looked at him skeptically as Sarutobi face-palmed. "Naruto…"

Naruto chuckled. "What? I thought it work. Guess not… Fine." Naruto stuck his hands out as electricity jumped from one hand to the other. "Wait you have a lighting affinity?" Danzo asked. "No. Actually we haven't learned of our affinities in school. Odd they talk about it but don't have us find out about it. Anyway no this is different."

Naruto launches an alpha bolt to a wall away from everyone. "To put it plainly, I don't use chakra for this. This comes somewhat naturally. It is very hard to explain. Just think of me as a human generator? Lightning rod? I don't know. But I can't tell you everything." Naruto said. "Why not?" Hiashi asked. "Because it wouldn't be believable." "Enlighten us." Tsume said. "Ok fine. I was born as someone else, died and reborn as I am now. And you better not laugh or I will sticky grenade you to a wall." The shinobi council thought of it. "Yeah you are right. It is unbelievable." Shikaku said.

"At least you didn't laugh." Naruto said. "But maybe I can show you other things I could do. Ooh I just of it. I can control electricity. I can even cause lighting storms." Naruto giggled at that. Kurama shook his head knowing how he can get and seeing his powers. "Prove it." Tsume said. "Fine. Ji-Ji is there a good place to show them?" Sarutobi sighed. "Yeah behind the Hokage monuments. We can do that later. You need new clothes since that jumpsuit might break." Naruto looked down and saw he was right. "Good point."

XXXX

After dismissing everyone and a bit more bickering, Sarutobi and Naruto are now walking in the village. "So where shall we go Naruto?" "Well I need civilian clothes. Good ones that don't make me a walking target." Naruto said. Sarutobi nodded as they walked into one of the clothe store. The cashier there greeted the Hokage but scowled at Naruto and told him he is not allowed in here. Sarutobi reprimanded the woman and told her he is. She nodded in compliance.

Naruto walked around and grabbed three black, three blue, three white and three gray shirts then grabbed four pairs of black pants with multiple pockets, three blue shorts and two black shorts. He also grabbed some socks, a pair of blue sandals since he only had one pair and are very worn out and a pair of black sneakers. Oh and some underwear. He went to the changing room and came out wearing one of the blue shirts which had a lightning bolt on it go figure, one of the black pants and the black sneakers. He brought the rest of the clothes onto the counter then went back and grabbed the hideous orange thing. "I will burn this and laugh like a madman." Sarutobi and cashier sweatdropped.

She rang it all up. "The total is-" "It's free. Let's just say you and the rest of the shop owners should have treated Naruto better." Naruto grabbed everything and walked out after putting them in bags of course and followed the Hokage out. The woman had anime tears and sighed. "I knew this was gonna happen one day. Boss will kill me."

"So Naruto where to next?" "Well I have clothes so food shopping. Just wish there are more of me. I don't think we can carry everything ourselves." Naruto said. Sarutobi nodded as he motioned for some anbu to come down. Neko and Boar came down. "Hokage-sama." "Hey guys." Naruto said. "Hey Naruto." "We need some help carrying some bags later on. Want to help?" Sarutobi asked. "Hai Hokage-sama." They said. "But can't you use kage bushin?" Boar asked.

Sarutobi blinked then hung his head. "Yes." The two sweatdrop. "Kage bushin? I heard of bushin but what are those?" Naruto asked as Sarutobi made the cross sign and two clones came out. "Ok what is the difference?" One walks up. "Touch him." Sarutobi says. "Kinda have my hands full here Ji-Ji." "Right. You touch him." The clone nods and puts his hand on Naruto's shoulder making him tilt abit. "Real physical clones? Cool. Can I learn it?" Naruto asked. "It is a forbidden jutsu Naruto." "Please? I can't do regular bushin which is one of the reasons I can't pass the academy." Sarutobi nods. "Alright but later. Let's go get some food." Naruto nodded.

XXXX

The rest of the day went like that; Naruto got all he needed, the store owners got owned and Sarutobi got to spend the day away from the office. He knew he had a pile of paperwork but didn't mind. Later on Naruto showed the clan heads and the elders his powers. They were shocked and believed him.

Now we find our blonde at home eating dinner that consisted of homemade burgers. He made two cheese burgers with the fixings. Naruto was eating one. "Oh man I missed this. Sure I can't use beef but pork is a good alternative." Kurama chuckled in the mindscape. "I will make some up for you too man when we train in there." **"Yeah alright. They do smell good."** Kurama admitted. Naruto finished up and cleaned then sponged bathed himself before heading to bed to train with Kurama.

**Well that took longer than I thought… and I think I sidetracked myself around the middle. I think I have to write the next chapter about Kuo being Hinata and the one after that about Nix being Karui. Great. Why do I do this to myself? *anime tears* *Bob screeches* Yeah I don't think it is that and you will have to wait to see Karui naked. Calm down. By the way where is Slendy? *monkey sounds* Oh yeah. It was Halloween last night. I hope he didn't get in trouble…**

**R&R. And like my other story this one will be on hold until part one of Runaway, T. K. G. and Back to the Streets are completed. No exceptions. I wrote this because the voices in my head are nuts.**

**Laters.**


	2. Kuo and Nix and other things

**Hi peoples. Well I could have started sooner but more crap had to happen. Damn it. Anyways I only got two reviews. Hmm is the Naruto/inFAMOUS crossovers boring or done completely? Hope I had more. Oh well. This chappy will deal with Kuo and Nix. I know I was gonna do Nix the next chapter but thought it would be better to combine them. I hope I can get far with this chappy. And the reason Kuo is Hinata is well Hinata is the only character close to Kuo in looks. Same for Karui and Nix. Naruto and Cole only had the same eye color but the main thing is that they are the heroes and main characters of their shows/games. So yeah. Yes Danzo is good in this story since a majority of other fanfics he is canon or more evil than canon. Well I hope people like the chappy. I need Oreos…**

Second Chance for the inFAMOUS One.

Chapter Two

Kuo and Nix and other things.

Next day.

Naruto woke up after another night of training with Kurama. He got tree-walking down but needed to do leaf balancing before water-walking and Kurama told him it would be best to do it in the real world. He would do it later since today is an academy day. He bathed then brushed his teeth and ate. Naruto got dressed in a black shirt with a blue bolt and white pants with black sneakers. He headed out of his apartment, applying the security seal then headed out. He took to the roof tops and jumped on the power lines, riding them like the old days even though he did it in his mindscape.

He made it to the academy, not caring if he attracted some attention which he did but paid no mind. He walked to a tree that has a swing attached to it where he meets his friend Hinata. "Morning Hinata-chan." Naruto calls out. "Morning Naruto-kun." She greets with a wave. The two hugged. "Hey guess what? I got my powers." Naruto told her. Hinata gasps then pouts. "Lucky. I still have to wait two and half more months." Hinata cried anime tears. Naruto giggled. "Think Nix got hers?" Naruto asks. "Not sure. We don't know when her birthday is." Hinata pondered.

The two shrugged before heading into the academy talking with one another. Kuo didn't expect her life to be like the way it is since she was born into a wealthy family. Well more like well-known and important. She also never expected for that family to be into slavery as she put it which technically they are. Since she was three, Hinata had to learn about etiquette and the like. She really didn't like it but had to put up with it. That is until her fourth birthday when she was kidnapped.

That day was hell for her. She really wished she had her powers but still gave the guy a good beating and managed to get away. The ninja was caught later however he committed suicide via a pill in his mouth. That caused a dispute between Konoha and Kumo and they wanted compensation aka Hiashi's head. Instead they got Hizashi's body which caused some turmoil in the Hyuuga house. Especially with her cousin Neji.

Hiashi also changed with the death of his wife and treated Hinata not like a daughter but a future heiress. Same with her sister Hanabi but it seems like the elders like Hanabi more than her for the title. Hinata hated being treated wrongly for things that weren't in her favor. But she tried to be a good daughter and future clan head for the clan and her father. Sadly most things didn't go well.

The family stance, the Juuken, was hard for her to learn. No one knew that stance was an earth element and that Hinata's main affinity is water. Or maybe they did but didn't care. No matter what, Hinata could only go so far with that stance and she was always disciplined. Eventually she 'broke' and her training from the old days kicked in at the age of eight. Everyone was surprised when Hanabi was taken down so easily after Hinata lost to her countless of times since Hanabi had done better with the stance and had more attention.

Hinata didn't hate Hanabi since her little sister looked up to her. They always hung out when they could like sisters would. Hanabi hated their matches since she didn't want to hurt her sister and would rather spar than fight. But that fight changed the outlook on Hinata by everyone. Hinata fought using the skills she got trained in back when she worked for the government. It wasn't fast compared to this world's standards but it got the job done that day.

Since then both of the sisters got similar training. Neji was still the same around Hinata even though he does respect her in the master/servant department even though she told him he didn't have to keep doing that. No matter what Neji stayed the same towards her and others talking about destiny and stuff. Now Hinata was just waiting for her powers to activate again so she could do more. Although it made her wonder if she could take showers again… She loved her baths.

Right now the two kids walked into their classroom. Inside were most of the students talking away as they greeted their teachers then walked to their spot in the classroom. The two sat next to Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto's rival in many things but they never really talk. Sasuke just lets them sit there since Naruto is like a repellent to fan girls. Behind them sat Shikamaru and Choiji, one asleep and the other eating like always. In front of them sat Kiba and Shino who were talking with the two.

And like always came the two main fan girls, opening the door and bickering like always before they ran up the steps in order to sit by Sasuke. And like always they are stopped by Naruto and Hinata sitting next to Sasuke. The two girls demanded for them to move so they could sit by their Sasuke-kun but couldn't since the two didn't move and Iruka told them to shut up and sit down in other seats. The two pouted but were happy sitting behind and in front of Sasuke. The day went on like it normally would; the kids being bored and the four main trouble makers sneaking out of class. Like always they would get caught about an hour later then disciplined.

XXXX

After the academy, Hinata and Naruto would hang out together mainly either training or at Ichiraku's although not a lot there since Ayame would tease the two. But the call of the ramen is too great for Naruto even though he will eat better from now on. "So what has the couple done today?" Ayame asked her two favorite people. Hinata blushed as Naruto pouted. "Nee-chan, stop saying that. We are just friends." "Yeah but it might become more later." Ayame giggled as the Naruto blushed and Hinata blushed redder.

The two ate before heading back home since Hinata has to be there for lessons about being an heiress. They laughed at that before they split. Naruto made to his apartment then started doing exercises he would do back when he was Cole. Push-ups, sit ups, pulls ups, crunches and other random exercises that Guy would be proud of even though Naruto wouldn't go that far. Then after a sponge bath, water and anime tears mixed in, he got ready for bed to do his other exercises in his mind.

Inside his mindscape, he appeared at the park where Kurama was chasing some Reapers. Naruto shook his head before getting Kurama's attention. "Having fun?" **"I was. So here for the next step?" **"Do I really need to do water-walking? After all I am going to get my ass shocked if and when I fall." Naruto said almost yelling. Kurama chuckled. **"If you want to get good at chakra control and learn shushin then yes."** Naruto sighed. "Fine but you better get my ass out of the water when I fall."

Naruto walked to a nearby pond. It wasn't deep but deep enough for his electricity to go nuts. Naruto applied some chakra to his feet then took a step on the pond. He went slowly before taking another one, wobbling abit since he really didn't want to fall. He took some more steps before standing in the center then looked around. "So far so good…" He said slowly as he slowly breathed then stood there to get used to standing on water.

Kurama got bored however and decided to make things a tad harder. He hit the ground with one of his tails causing the water to shake and ripple. That caused Naruto to start losing his balance. "What the-? Kurama what the hell?" Naruto yelled before he jumped back on land. Kurama chuckled. **"What? It is to help."** "MY ASS. Are you trying to cause my electricity to go nuts?" Naruto exclaimed. Kurama chuckled more. **"Maybe… I was bored damn it."** Naruto sweatdropped.

"Gee… Then go mess with some Reapers or something." **"Nah this is more fun."** Naruto hung his head as Kurama laughed. Naruto went back to the pond and tried again. He stood there as he balanced his chakra on his feet and like before Kurama hit the ground again. It went on like this all night…

XXXX

Time Skip: November 14.

In the Land of Lighting high above the clouds in the mountains is the hidden village of Kumo. Inside the village a group of three genin and a jonin where sparing using kenjutsu. Two had dark skin, one with white hair and the other red. The other two had light skin and both with blond hair. They are Karui, Omoi, Samui and Yugito. But let's focus on Karui. She is the same as pictured back then in the main room of the Gods and so far her reborn life has been good. Well most of it.

She never knew of her new parents, same as Omoi and Samui and Atsui who is Samui's brother. They all met in the orphanage at a young age and became good friends. Samui wondered if they were twins since they looked alike minus the hair but they weren't sure. Karui and Omoi became like siblings though, even as going as far to having nicknames. Omoi called Karui flat-chested which always sent him to the ground. Karui called Omoi the overthinking sucker for always saying too much and overthinking everything and he had an obsession with lollipops.

Samui was Samui to them even though she can be cold and quiet. Atsui was the opposite and was just called a pain by Karui. The four have always been together growing up and going into the academy before becoming Team Samui mainly since the two thought she would make a better leader. Atsui took a tad longer though. The three met Yugito when they finished the academy at age eight. They graduated early since they were orphans and were close so those three become an exemption to the rules. Since they met Yugito they took up kenjutsu, the 'twins' took up long swords and Samui took up a tanto.

For four years the four have gotten close. They even meet Killer B who had a unique personality. Karui had to be held back since she hated bad rap. She heard enough back in her previous life and hated when anyone would sing horribly. New Marais was full of people like that. Even though she did like jazz because of that place. But eventually she saw B as another sensei although he made sure not to rap around her much to his dismay.

Samui, Karui, Omoi, and Atsui even shared an apartment although the boys made sure to clean up after themselves. The girls worried about whoever were the unlucky girls to be with them. Only Samui knew about Karui's past even though at first she didn't believe her. But she knew Karui wouldn't lie but still was doubtful mainly since Karui couldn't tell Samui of the Kamis and even if she could that would make her look like she is a crazy person, which she kinda is anyway just not to that level.

Right now though the three are resting after an hour long spar with Yugito meditating. Karui wondered where her powers would activate, after all it is her twelfth birthday and she was promised to get them today. '_Wonder if Cole and Kuo got their powers yet? I miss them, well Cole mainly not the ice bitch. Hope Cole isn't wearing all that orange though…_' Karui shuddered at that making the two next to her look at her oddly. "Cold?" Omoi asked. Karui looked at him. "No just thinking something bad." Omoi looked at her oddly while Samui went back to checking her sword.

'_Still why haven't my powers come back? Damn it did they lie to me?_' Karui mentally growled before she grabbed her stomach feeling some pain but tried to keep quiet, emphasis on 'tried'. She groaned before falling forward onto the ground clutching her stomach. Samui and Omoi went to her. "Sensei." Samui called out as Yugito was broken from her trance then went to Karui. "What happened?" "Don't know. She just fell after grabbing her stomach." Omoi said.

Karui was groaning before she smirked feeling herself getting hotter. "Get back." She groaned as she crawled forward before the three held her back. "What's wrong?" Samui asked feeling worried for her friend. Karui looked at her with a smirk as her yellow eyes changed color for a second before going back to normal. "Remember what I told you before?" Samui nodded slowly before gasping. "It's true?" "I told you I didn't lie." Karui said before crawling away from them.

"Karui." Yugito and Omoi yelled. "Stop. We have to get away from her." Samui told them in her cool tone. The two looked at them before they looked back at Karui. She was in the center of the clearing before standing up, slowly and still in pain. That's when they all felt it: extreme heat like being near a volcano. The three backed up as they saw the grass start to die around Karui before oil started to surround her and catching fire. Karui smiled before she fell to her knees, the oil receding. Her clothes had some minor burns but only on certain parts. Everything else stayed the same though except for some red on her skin and some black on her hair in streaks. Although she noticed her chest grew abit to at-least a C-Cup.

Karui stood up as she looked at her hands before the black substance came again then launched some at a tree. Using some fire she made the tree burst into flames. She chuckled then celebrated. "YES. MY POWERS ARE BACK BABY." She yelled before turning around looking at her three friends with wide eyes and dropped yaws. Karui giggled. "Told you I didn't lie." Samui looked away after regaining her composure. The other two broke from their stupor then looked at Samui before looking at Karui. "Uh what was that?" Omoi asked first.

Karui sighed but before she could explain some ANBU came to the scene. "What happened here?" One asked. "Uh…" Karui couldn't come up with a good excuse before looking at the other three. "Oh no I am not being dragged into this." Omoi said putting his arms up. Karui's eyebrow twitched. "Yes you are since you saw what happened and what happened to being a team?" She was ready to blow and go back to her old self since she got her powers now. Samui sighed. "She has a point so let's go and talk with the Raikage." Everyone nodded although Omoi sighed. "This might not go well…"

XXXX

After a brief talk with the Raikage and a small demonstration of her powers, he was at a loss. "So basically you were reborn and in a previous life you had these powers and your memories?" A asked. Karui nodded. "Pretty much." A sighed and rubbed his temples. "Are there others?" "Not sure…" '_Can't tell them about Cole and Kuo._' Karui thought. A thought before nodding. "Are we cool or what? I would still like to be with my team." Karui spoke.

"Yes we are and you still can be but don't use your powers like crazy. We don't want anyone else to come after you for your powers." A told her. "Also this stays between us all." He added. Karui and the others nodded. "Well it is not like anyone can catch me that easily." Karui said before teleporting to another chair. "I can shushin but I can also teleport, literally." She said with a smirk making everyone gasp at that. "Well that is fine but you don't want that much attention. After what you told us of your world it is not like here." A said. "I know but I will still be careful." Karui said with a grin. Everyone sighed and shook their heads.

XXXX

After that small meeting, the four went home although Karui decided to test her powers and make sure everything was in order. As in messing with the people and ninja in the village. It was going to be a long day for everyone there...

Meanwhile in Konoha around the time Karui got her powers, Naruto and Hinata are in the classroom sitting next to each other with Kiba next to Naruto. Then they both look out the window at the direction to the mountains. They then look at each other. "You don't think?" Hinata asked in a low tone. "Not sure. Did you feel anything when I got mine?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded. "Yeah I did. Maybe since we are conduits, we have a connection."

The two thought about it forgetting Kiba is next to them and overheard with his hearing. Kiba leaned over. "What are you two talking about?" The two flinched then looked at him, chuckling nervously. "What are you talking about?" Naruto asked. Kiba raised an eyebrow. "What are you three talking about?" Iruka asked them making them sit up straight and look at him. "About what you are talking about Iruka-sensei." Kiba said quickly, the other two agreeing. Iruka narrowed his eyes. "Ok… Well good. Moving on." The three sighed before Kiba looked at them. "So why you two talk about being conduits and what is a conduit?" Naruto and Hinata looked at him. "We will tell you later cool?" Naruto said. "Cool." Kiba replied before they looked at the board, with a bored expression.

XXXX

After the academy, the three kids with Akamaru walked to a spot behind the academy. Naruto and Hinata looked around making sure no one was nearby. "Ok conduits are people that have special genes that have powers that are locked in a sense. The powers could be anything. And we are some but only three are here in this world." Naruto said. Kiba raised an eyebrow. "This world?" "Yes Kiba-kun. We are not exactly from this world. Well we are its just our spirits are from another." Hinata said.

Kiba was really confused as Akamaru just sat on his head wagging his tail. "Yes it's very hard to explain but let me show you my power." Naruto said before electricity sparked in his arms then danced around him before shooting off a lightning bolt at a tree. Kiba gasped at that. "You learned your affinity?" He asked. "No Kiba-kun this isn't chakra. Naruto's power lets him control electricity without chakra. He is basically a human lightning rod." Hinata said.

Kiba was still lost. Naruto sighed before looking at a tree. "Sasuke why you spying on us?" Naruto asked making the three turn to said tree. Sasuke jumped down and walked to them. "Why can't I?" He asked smugly. The four rolled their eyes. "You really need that stick out of your ass soon man." Naruto said making the others chuckle. Sasuke scowled. "Whatever. How did you do that anyway dobe?" "Not telling you. And don't bother trying to copy it since you can't." Naruto said plainly.

Sasuke smirked then turned around. "Anything with chakra can be copied." "This doesn't use chakra." Hinata said plainly. "Guess your spy skills need some help." The three snickered again as Akamaru barked. Sasuke turned and looked at them with a scowl. "I will find away or I will make you-" "If you finish that with 'cuz I am an Uchiha' I will electrocute your ass." Naruto said as electricity bounced between his hands. Sasuke narrowed his eyes before turning around again then walked away.

Naruto grinned before he did zap his ass making Sasuke jump then fall on his face. The four laughed before running off as Sasuke growled and groaned as he got up then looked around scowling more. He brushed the dirt off then went home. The three kids and one ninken laughed some more in the forest before they regained their breaths. "Wow that was funny. You should do that more often." Kiba said. "Yeah I should but Ji-Ji did say to keep it on the down low for a while." Naruto said.

Kiba then looked at Hinata. "Hey you didn't show me your powers." Hinata sighed sadly. "I haven't unlocked mine yet. But I should get them soon but when I do things will be different." Kiba raised an eyebrow. "How so?" "She can control ice but because of that she can't really touch people even back then even though she can control it." Naruto told him. Kiba nodded. "That sucks. That means you won't be able to touch water either right?" Hinata shook her head. "Much like Naruto." "Yeah I can't touch water or zap. I can't even take a shower. Just sponge baths but I still get a random shock." Kiba nodded and smirked seeing Naruto's anime tears making Hinata chuckle. "That really sucks but it might be best to go. Don't want kaa-san to reprimand me." Kiba said. Naruto and Hinata nodded as they headed back to the academy entrance then split ways.

XXXX

Naruto flew home using electricity much like Kuo would use ice to fly or Nix use fire. He was very ecstatic when he first got to do it. Basically after learning shushin in two weeks, he got one of his 'visions' whenever he would get a new power. And now he could fly wherever and whenever, as long as he wasn't tired. Well there were two versions of this: using his static thrusters on both his hand and feet and fly or teleporting like the girls with a small trail of electricity behind him. Basically a very advanced version of shushin.

Everyone gasped when they saw the boy before he made it to Ichiraku's for lunch. He just didn't eat much but still came almost daily. He even made new items to put up from some of the foods of his world. They wondered where he got those ideas but didn't mind. "Ayame-nee-chan. Teuchi-oji-san." Naruto called out as he walked in. "Hey Naruto-chan." Ayame called out from behind the counter as Naruto sat on his stool. "What's up?" "Not much nee-chan. Just same old same old. You?" Naruto asked. Ayame giggled. "Same. So usual?" "Hmm yeah I guess. But put half as take out for later." Ayame nodded as she walked to the back.

Naruto sighed as he sat there waiting for his orders before someone walked it. Naruto turned as the man with silver hair, masked face covering everything minus his right eye and an orange book in hand sat down on one of the stools. Naruto narrowed his eyes as the man turned and gave him an eye smile. "Hello." The man spoke. Naruto gasped. "Inu? Is that you?" He asked in a hushed tone. Kakashi chuckled. "Guess my hair gave me away huh?" Naruto nodded. "Well I guess I should tell you my real name since I am not in ANBU anymore. It's Kakashi Hatake." Naruto smiled.

"So where you been then? I wondered why you left." Naruto said sadly as he looked at the counter. "Well it was my time to retire Naruto. Sorry I didn't visit but it would have been suspicious." Naruto nodded. "Being in ANBU makes you be secretive a lot huh?" Kakashi nodded. "Yeah but I still had lots of missions to do. But now since I am jonin I will be a sensei to a team soon. _Even though I never passed anyone."_ He said the last part to himself.

Naruto looked at him. "Will I be in your team?" Kakashi thought about it. "Not sure Naruto but we will have to see after all the teams deal with three genin and a jonin; the genin being two guys and one girl, one guy and the girl being smart and the other the dobe of the group if you could put it that way." Naruto sulked. "With the way my grades look, even though they weren't my fault, I might be the dobe. But I guess they have gone up. I am one of the top ten in my class now. Could have been top three but well you probably know why."

Naruto sighed as Kakashi got up and sat next to him. "Well you still have half a year left Naruto. Besides you are unpredictable so you never know. You might surprise yourself." Naruto looked at Kakashi and smiled. "Thanks Kakashi." Ayame came out with Naruto's order, half in carryout backs. Kakashi's visible eye went wide. '_How in the hell does he eat this much? Well the Ichiraku's is the only place he ever ate so I guess he developed a huge craving for it. Still…_' Kakashi thought as Naruto started to eat. "You want some?" Naruto asked. Kakashi looked at him. "Sure. Thanks Naruto." The three along with Teuchi who came in talked with one another as they ate until the sun was close to setting before they each went home.

XXXX

Time Skip: December 24.

The Hyuuga compound was busy today. It is the twelfth birthday to the heiress Hinata. They were all preparing to celebrate by decorating the main room and setting everything up. Hiashi over looked everything along with Hanabi. The birthday girl is in her room though hanging out Naruto. "So ready for your birthday?" Naruto asked. Hinata looked at him. "Yes and no. I don't want people to freak when my powers come." Hinata was nervous as she wore a tradition kimono. Naruto had one too courtesy of Hiashi that is blue to match his lighting.

Naruto got up and gave Hinata a hug. "Hinata calm down. Remember if they do you can just freeze their butts and I can shock them." Naruto said giggling. Hinata giggled abit then gently hit him. "Baka that will make things worse. Besides you forget about when out powers are used together?" "Yeah you are right. But where would be the best spot to take you when that happens?" Naruto thought out loud.

The door knocked as it was slid open and Hanabi peeked her head in. "Nee-chan you ready?" Hinata nodded. "Yeah Hanabi." The two walked out with Hanabi in-between them holding her hands before reaching the room where the celebration would take place. Hinata opened the door. "Happy birthday." The clan people said with a smile. Hinata blushed as Naruto and Hanabi giggled. "No matter what you always blush when this happens." Naruto said, Hanabi agreeing. The two dragged Hinata to start the festivities like always for the last six years.

XXXX

It was sunset as the Hyuuga compound celebrated still. Right now Hinata was enjoying her presents from everyone and all eating cake. So far Hinata got things from clothes, to jewelry, weapons and scrolls. Her favorite though was from Naruto giving her a necklace and two boxes of cinnamon rolls. Hinata can't get enough of them oddly since she rarely ate sweets back when she was Kuo.

Naruto is next to her as he ate some cake when his side felt cold. He looked down and saw some frost coming from Hinata and gasped. "Hinata, your powers." Naruto said in a harsh whisper. Hinata froze. (Pun kinda intended.) She looked down and gasped. "Shit." She whispered before she got up and excused herself. Naruto followed as did Hanabi and Hiashi along with Neji. The rest wondered what is wrong and decided to follow also.

"Hinata head outside." Naruto called out behind her. "I know that." Hinata said before the she made it outside. Naruto stood at the door as she stopped Hanabi, Hiashi and Neji. Hinata was on the ground on her hands and knees as the ground started to freeze over. "What is happening?" Hiashi asked in a frantic tone. "Uh remember how I said there are two others like me?" Naruto said scratching his cheek. Hiashi looked at him in confusion then gasped. "You mean?" "Yep. Hinata is one of the girls that came with me and her power deals with ice."

The four watched as more ice developed Hinata as the rest of the clan came behind them. "This is not good…" Naruto said. Hiashi heard and knew what he meant. Everyone was at awe as a huge ice block was now in the courtyard. Some of the guards stood nearby. "GET BACK OR YOU WILL BE FROZEN SOLID." Naruto yelled causing the guards to jump back at hearing that. Some ANBU with the Hokage also came since the block now stood over twenty feet tall. "What is that?" Hiruzen asked. "Do I really have to repeat myself?" Naruto asked. Hiruzen knew what he meant.

Suddenly the block cracked as the ice came down, slowly melting to reveal Hinata on the ground. Her skin became almost blue in color while around her eyes looked like permanent blue mascara. Her pupils also had a light shade of blue in them now. Her hair stayed the same blue but had some light ice blue streaks in them. The kimono she wore became somewhat frozen but would still be removable. Hinata looked at her hands then Naruto with a smile. "He he got my powers now Naruto-kun."

Naruto chuckled. "That is obvious but I guess we have to answer some questions now huh?" Naruto and Hinata looked around. Most people were still at awe at the ice display while others had a look of confusion. Hinata sighed. "Come on let's go inside and talk. It's still my birthday after all." Everyone slowly nodded as the ANBU minus Neko and Boar and the guards went back to their posts. The Hokage, Neko, Boar, and the rest of the clan walked inside.

XXXX

After a slight change in clothes, clothes Naruto bought for her as a present which slightly resembled the clothes she wore back in New Marais with an added coat in matching colors, everyone sat in the room contemplating what they heard. Naruto and Hinata sat in the center fidgeting. "Well I already knew since Naruto told me." Hiruzen spoke. "Naruto-san did say there are two others. Didn't expect for Hinata to be one." Hiashi spoke. "So you can fly and freeze things?" Hanabi asked being the curious child she is.

Hinata nodded. "Well more like teleportation. Like the shushin except instead of running we turn into particles and jump to another spot." Naruto spoke. Everyone gasped at that. "It's complicated." Hinata nodded in agreement then turned to Naruto. "Wait… You know shushin?" Naruto looked away. "Well yes. We were taught that." Naruto chuckled sheepishly turning back. Hinata had narrowed eyes. "You learned it didn't you?"

Naruto looked away again. Everyone chuckled at the conversation between the two. "Maybe…" "Naruto…" "Ok fine and that gave me the idea to use the static thrusts also on my feet and fly. Came up with it some days ago and thanks to the shushin I got the teleportation ability now." Hinata pouted. "Not fair you can fly now. I was supposed to just have it." Naruto sweatdropped. "Gee… Thanks for making me feel bad…" **"You are so whipped."** '_Not helping…_'

"Ok you two love birds." Hanabi started making the two blush. "HANABI." Hinata exclaimed. Hanabi giggled. "Just teasing nee-chan. After all it is your birthday." The two blushing teens looked down at the floor as the rest chuckled. Everyone accepted Hinata's powers and decided to keep it a secret. Even Neji although he stayed the same. He never really looked down on her. He just wished his father was still alive. The rest of the night went fine before Naruto, Hiruzen, Neko and Boar went home.

"So Naruto who is the third?" Hiruzen asked. Naruto sighed. "Her name is Nix. Where she is at I am not sure but like I said we will see her soon. Maybe…" Naruto said as Hiruzen nodded. The four split as the Hokage went back to the tower as Neko and Boar followed. Naruto teleported home, leaving a streak of electricity behind him.

XXXX

Next Day.

Naruto and Hinata met at a spot near the school they always met at with Hinata wearing the clothes she always wore but with more blue in certain spots. "So sleep well?" Naruto asked. "Yeah but I couldn't take a bath." Hinata cried anime tears. Naruto chuckled. "Join the club. Wonder if Nix got her powers and has to deal with the same thing?" The two shrugged before they headed to the academy.

After walking inside, they headed for their classroom and walked in to see the same scene as always: Ino and Sakura going at it over Sasuke. The two sighed before they walked up the steps and sat next to Kiba. "Morning Kiba." They said. "Morning guys. Uh what is with the make-up and the streaks?" Kiba asked Hinata. "Oh just trying a new look. Yeah…" Hinata said as she looked around. Kiba raised an eyebrow before Naruto leaned in. "She got her powers last night." Naruto whispered. Kiba gasped but nodded.

The three talked before Ino noticed Hinata's new look. "Hey Hinata like the new look." She said out loud. That made Hinata hide into her coat. Naruto sighed. "Reminds me of when I came with my new look." Kiba chuckled remembering that day. "Yeah. Odd the girls liked your mature side but went away for you-know-who." Naruto nodded in agreement before he nudged Hinata. "You alright in there?" Hinata poked her head out. "Uh…" Naruto snickered. "Don't worry I don't think Ino would go too far."

Boy was he wrong. Ino, Sakura and some of the girls surrounded Hinata asking questions. Sasuke sighed in content since the girls stopped bothering but for who knows how long. Hinata went back to her shell as the two boys sighed. "Uh girls can't you see you are making Hinata-chan uncomfortable?" Naruto asked. The girls just glared at him making him sweatdrop. "Gee…what happened to where you girls asked me random questions when I changed my attire and looks?" Naruto asked.

The girls stopped and thought about it but shrugged before going back to talking. Until Iruka walked in along with Mizuki. "Girl what are you doing?" Iruka asked. The girls turned. "Hi Iruka-sensei." Everyone said. "Go back to your seats girls." The girls sighed and did as told as Hinata popped her head out sighing in relief. Iruka and Mizuki raised their eyebrows. "I see why the girls were around your Hinata-san. Like the new look." Iruka said. "Th-thanks sensei…" She spoke quietly.

The rest of the day went as always: boredom, more boredom, even more boredom, lunch break, kunai and shuriken throwing, sparing, then back to EVEN MORE boredom, ninjutsu and taijutsu lesson before some more boredom and finally leaving the academy. Everyone learned about Hinata's new powers after accidentally using them in a spar. Ame who is a civilian suffered some frost bite on her legs and arms after having a spar with her. Hinata knew she might need better clothes. To make her feel better though, Naruto kicked Sasuke's ass using his powers.

XXXX

After the academy, the two conduits headed for Ichiraku's for a small lunch. They walked so Hinata could get a better feel for her powers, which was odd since Naruto didn't have that problem when he got them. They figured it was probably mind over body which turned out to be that. The look on her face stayed the same, same as her skin but her hands gained just a tad of pink and didn't give off any coldness. Naruto held her hand to prove it and didn't get frostbite.

Now the two are eating at Ichiraku's, Naruto only having three bowls while Hinata had one. Thanks to Hinata controlling her powers better she could eat hot food without it turning cold or even freezing which was a problem in the morning. The two ate here when they could together and talked with Ayame and Teuchi about their day. The two already knew of Naruto's power so it was fine when Hinata told them. They were surprised but at the same time were ok with it.

After the two ate they left and went to a training field. There they worked on their powers together and found some more combination attacks. It last all night, the last hour Naruto helped with Hinata's Juuken and found something out. Naruto told her about her fluid movements that she did during the stance instead of the hard movements it usually goes with. He wasn't sure exactly but he thought that maybe the Juuken she was taught was for Hyuugas with the earth affinity and maybe she has water. He told her to ask her father if he knows if there are other Juuken styles that don't deal with earth. Hinata thought about it and would give it a try. The two left after a hug and Hinata gave him a small kiss. It was unexpected and they both blushed tomato red from it before going their separate ways, thinking about what just happened…

XXXX

Time Skip: Graduation Day. (I am not sure when graduation is but I am going with it being the same as here in the states.)

It is now almost the end of spring/beginning of summer in the middle of June as Iruka's class was all sitting in their spots. Both he and Mizuki are now telling them of what they must do today. "Congratulations to all for making it this far. Today is graduation and once you pass you will all be genin of Konoha." Iruka spoke. Everyone cheered as the teachers smiled. "Now first test is the written test." Everyone groaned. "Now now everyone no whining. Also no cheating." Mizuki said as he passed out the tests to everyone.

Naruto and Hinata looked at their papers. '_This seems easy._' They thought as they began to write. Over the months the two have gotten pretty close. They didn't kiss like that day since they both had mixed feelings, mainly Naruto because of his past life. Though Hinata changed her wardrobe and looked like back when she was in New Marais. When she entered the academy though, Naruto and even Kiba had to beat off the boy that went after her. Naruto because he had feelings for her and she is his best friend and Kiba since he is friends with her and looks at her like a sibling and comrade. That was a fun day.

Hinata also learned a variation of the Juuken that her mother made since what Naruto said was true. It was confirmed when Hiashi got a hold of chakra paper and had Hinata find out her affinity. It took three tries though when her ice powers overcame her chakra by accident. Same for Naruto who wanted to find out for kicks. He had to do it seven times though. Hinata had water and somehow fire and lightning with ice being obvious. Naruto had wind, fire and water. Lightning is a given obviously.

The two trained even more after finding out their affinities. They couldn't learn any jutsus though but Naruto had taught Hinata tree- and water-walking. Naruto made sure she wasn't blasted off like when he tried it but it still happened. She mastered that in some days. Leaf balancing went a different direction. Whenever she tried, the leaf would freeze. It didn't stop her though and she used the frozen leaf to do it. Once she got three she did the next step. It was a miracle the water didn't freeze but it gained a frost on the surface. It wasn't until she fell that she froze the pond…

Long story short, Naruto and Hinata could balance twenty leaves on each hand and three on their foreheads while tree-walking and thirteen each and one on their foreheads while water-walking. Next step was walking up a waterfall but had no idea where to go. They also did kunai balancing and both got up to one on each fingertip. Sitting however.

After the test concluded, the students went outside and first did kunai and shuriken throwing. The ones with top honors on the guy's side went to Sasuke and Naruto being tied. For the girls only Hinata came out at the top, Ino and Sakura came close second. Next up was sparing. No one expected for the main dobe to beat Sasuke. In fact Naruto really wasn't a dobe anymore since the teachers couldn't do anything against Naruto, especially after the punishment. They really didn't want to get on his bad side, especially after his pranks; most involving electricity and ice.

On the girls side Hinata won thanks to the training she got from Naruto and her father alongside one of the members who also uses the water version of the Juuken. Hinata had to be careful though since her touches could freeze certain spots. Same with Naruto although he didn't care in his spar with Sasuke and always shocked him. Poor Sasuke, his clothes were all singed and his hair went from duck-butt to porcupine-butt. Sad. (XD. OMG Someone draw Sasuke looking like this. Please.)

After the spar with the students came the spar with the two teachers. Hinata and Naruto went last because of their attacks. Iruka got Hinata and Mizuki got Naruto. Mizuki got the worst since he was one of the teachers that hated Naruto. Still does but not for what he carries anymore. More for his pranks. The electrified coffee cup with frozen coffee in it would never go away from his memory, especially when the cup and coffee got stuck on his lip shocking him constantly.

After all that the group headed back inside, all groaning minus Naruto and Hinata. They hits and special abilities really sucked. And it was just a spar… Now came the three main jutsus that genin need to do. "Ok class we will now start with the final portion of the exam. In this portion you will do the three basic D-Rank jutsus everyone has to know: Henge, Kawarimi, and Bushin." Iruka said. Naruto paled. '_Oh no. Bushin I can't do unless it is in a large number. Kage and Raiton I can do but a single bushin I can't. FUCK._' Kurama sweatdropped hearing his thoughts. **"All you have to do is ask Naruto. Maybe you can do more than one or one of the others."** '_I hope so._' Naruto said with anime tears making Iruka and Mizuki wonder what is wrong.

"Ok now I will call your name in order by last. I want you to come to the front and do all three jutsus." Iruka said before the two teachers sat down at the desk. They called out everyone one by one. So far only two people failed. "Hinata Hyuuga." Iruka called out. Hinata walked down the steps. She henged into Iruka, Kawarimied with a chair and made five bushins. "Excellent. Congratulations on passing. Here is your headband." Iruka said as she handed her a headband. "Thank you Iruka-sensei."

Hinata took the headband and tied it around her neck before walking to her desk. Iruka called the next person down as Hinata sat down next to Naruto. She looked at him. "Hey Naruto-kun what's wrong?" Naruto looked at her. "No-Nothing is wrong. Just not sure what I am going to do with the bushin." Hinata nodded and rubbed his back as he set his head on the table. Kiba raised an eyebrow at that but thought nothing of it.

Soon after everyone was called came Naruto's turn. "Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto's head shot up and he got up and walked to the center of the class. "Henge." Iruka said. Naruto henged into a perfect Iruka. "Very good. Kawarimi." Naruto kawarimied with his chair then back. "Good. Now bushin." Naruto got nervous. "Uh two questions, can it be any and more than one?" Iruka and Mizuki raised their eyebrows at that. "Uh yeah it can be any bushin and more than one Naruto." Mizuki said.

Naruto sighed. "Oh good." He made some signs before forty five clones appeared. Everyone had wide eyes and dropped jaws except Hinata who giggled. "Forty five bushins Naruto? Well done." Iruka said. "Well fifteen are regular bushins." Naruto said scratching his head nervously. "Fifteen?" Iruka asked. "Yeah. Fifteen are bushin, fifteen are kage and fifteen are raiton." Naruto said with a smile. Everyone gasped.

Sakura looked at the bushin on her desk and went to poke it but her arm went right through it. "Whoa bushin here." She said. Shikamaru yawned and poked one near him and it poofed out. "Kage over here." He said in a bored tone. Sasuke looked at the one next to him. ( :-) ) He poked it then got shocked as the clone poofed out in electricity causing the rest to poof out. Sasuke got himself up with his hair smoking and back into a porcupine butt while the rest of the girls and some guys had their hair fizzing and frizzled, all glaring at Naruto while Hinata and Kiba along with Choji and some others who weren't affected laughed.

Iruka sighed but chuckled. "Congrats Naruto. Here is your headband but no more pranks." "Can't promise you that but I never meant for that to happen. Didn't know it could…" Naruto said before taking the headband and walking to his desk. He tied it around his head with his bangs over the front and sat down on the chair. "Congrats to you all. You are now genins of Konoha. Tomorrow come here like always for team selection. But for now enjoy the early dismissal." Iruka told them. The students cheered as they headed out of the classroom.

XXXX

Later.

In the Hokage tower, Hiruzen along with Iruka are facing nine jonin since Might Gai already has a team from last year. "So these are the students that passed this year huh?" Hiruzen asked. "Yes Hokage-sama." Iruka said. "Naruto is the rookie of the year which surprised a lot of people." That made everyone gasp. "Really? How?" Kurenai asked. "Well…" Iruka started. "It's complicated." Hiruzen finished. Everyone sweatdropped. "Everything is always complicated with Naruto." Kakashi said.

Hiruzen chuckled at that. "Anyway here are the papers everyone so check who you want in your group." Everyone took the papers and read through them. "So Hinata is up there with Naruto also huh? We can't separate them since they are basically the same." Kakashi pointed out. "How so?" Asuma asked. Kakashi looked at Hiruzen. "Should we tell them?" Hiruzen sighed. "Kakashi is right. We can't separate them but you might have already heard. These two have certain…powers."

"Powers?" Kurenai asked. "Yes. Naruto is basically a human lightning bolt and can control electricity at will. Hinata can control ice like a Hyoton user. They are the same in a sense since no one can be like them." Hiruzen explained. Kakashi and Kurenai looked at each other. Asuma, Hiruzen and Iruka saw their looks. "Oh no…" Asuma said. The other jonin wondered what he meant by that. "I want Naruto and Hinata." The two said making everyone sweatdrop.

"And why would you want them both?" Kurenai asked. "I already know about Naruto and they already work well together since I have seen them. They are great for teamwork." Kakashi said. "Yes but who would be your third?" Kurenai brought up. "Well…" Kakashi started. "You know it can't be Sasuke since he is behind Naruto in points and the teams need a balance. It always has been that way Kakashi." Kurenai said. "No exceptions. Now with Naruto and Hinata Kiba would be great for them since he is close friends with the two." Kurenai said.

Hiruzen looked between the two. "Anyone else objects?" No one said anything but Asuma did want the new Ino-Shika-Cho trio. "Ok. Kurenai does bring up a good point Kakashi." Kakashi sighs. "Yes but Sakura would be better taught by Kurenai since she has potential of using genjutsu out of everyone else." Kakashi says. Kurenai thinks about it. "True but it would be odd to have a team with two kunoichis and a shinobi and a team with three shinobi and no kunoichis. This is hard." She said. Everyone nods in agreement before they talk some more.

XXXX

In Ichiraku's, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura and Shino are all celebrating their graduation. "Well we are now official ninjas of Konoha." Naruto said as everyone agreed. "So who do you think will be in teams?" Kiba asked. "I hope it is with Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as Ino agreed. The guys and Hinata twitched and shook their heads. "Yeah well the teams probably need a balance in them." Naruto said. "They will. It is usually two guys and one girl every team. Depends on what the team will be good for though. You could have a team good for recon and recovery or assault or assassination. Just depends on the ninja that make them up." Shikamaru said.

"So who would be good for what?" Hinata asked. "Well you two I don't think could be separated." Shikamaru said. The two blushed as the rest laughed. "Well we are always together." Naruto mumbled under his breath. "Also with your powers you two already made tons of combinations so the third would be someone good with genjutsu for you guys so either Sakura or Sasuke although Sasuke is troublesome. Kiba is good with close combat and tracking with Akamaru. Same with Shino and his bugs. Choji is good for close combat with his family's jutsu. Ino is good for information gathering. I am good for subduing. Sasuke is good for close combat also. Basically it depends on the group formation." Shikamaru spoke.

Everyone nodded. "How are you so smart but lazy?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru just shrugged making everyone chuckle. Ayame and Teuchi walked out with their orders as the kids thanked them and started to eat. "So you kids ready for missions?" Ayame asked. "Yeah nee-chan. Just hope our teams are good." Naruto said. Everyone nodded before talking about random things.

XXXX

After leaving, everyone was going split for the night but stopped when they all saw anbu and other ninjas running around. "What is going on?" Kiba asked. Naruto saw Iruka running to them. "Hey Iruka-sensei what is going on?" Naruto called out as he came up to them. "Hey guys. What are you doing here?" Iruka asked. "We just got done eating in celebration." Sakura said. "Why all the ninjas? Something happened?" Shikamaru asked. Iruka sighed. "Yeah the scroll of sealing got stolen earlier." Everyone gasped.

"Who took it?" Naruto asked. "Not sure but we have no idea where to look." Iruka said. Naruto nodded as he used his pulse sense and looked around. He used it a couple more times till he saw someone with a huge scroll in the forest. "I sense someone with it in the forest. Come on." Naruto said before he ran off. The rest followed him to the forest.

XXXX

Mizuki panted as he sat near a shack in the forest. "Finally I got the scroll. Orochimaru-sama would definitely be proud." "MIZUKI." Mizuki gasped as he saw Iruka and some of the students there. "Why do you have the scroll of sealing?" Iruka demanded. Mizuki stood up and smirked. "None of your business Iruka. But I see you brought Naruto here. Was thinking of using him for this." Everyone raised their eyebrow but Naruto had a hunch why. "Now why I stole it you don't need to know but I was going to use Naruto and look like a hero by taking him out then taking the scroll. Why? Because of what he holds."

Mizuki could have said more but Naruto hit him with an alpha bolt knocking him onto the shack and unconscious. "Well he got annoying." Naruto said making everyone sweatdrop. "What did he mean by what you hold?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto chuckled nervously. "I don't know. Maybe because of my power but forget it. Let's take Mizuki back and grab the scroll and give it to Ji-Ji." Everyone nodded slowly minus Hinata and Iruka since they knew the truth.

XXXX

Next Day.

The night prior went alright for the most part. Mizuki got taken to the T&I squad and the scroll was returned. The others still wanted to know about what Naruto held but put it off when the Hokage said it was nothing. Everyone went home ready for Team Selection. Right now all the graduates are back in the classroom waiting for the selection. Iruka walked in with a clipboard. "Morning everyone." "Morning Iruka-sensei." The kids say. "Once again I congratulate you for becoming genin." Iruka said making everyone smile in their own way. "Now it is time for team selection. Team One (Through six unimportant. Why? Why not?) Team Seven will be…"

**Cliffhanger. He he I am evil and irritated. Took too long to write but I wasn't in the mood anyways so sorry if some scenes seem bleh. Almost nine thousand words long so this should keep you readers fine for a while. However it will be a while before I update again since I won't have internet in some days before I get money. Got thing I finally got work. Twelve hours a day but idc. After this I will work on OO, Runaway, TKG, this story then BttS but don't expect an update for maybe two weeks or more. Sorry but I need the gas for my car not internet for right now. But I won't abandon my stories. Unless I am in a coma, missing my arms or dead. Yeah… So hope you guys enjoy. Sorry I didn't focus on Karui/Nix more but I will later, especially when the exams starts and yes it is strictly Naru/Hina/Karui paring but for some reason I want to add Ayame as a reborn Trish but I need opinions. Oh and I forgot about Christmas but realized too late. Oops. Well I hope people enjoy.**

**Laters.**


	3. Team Eight and D-Ranks

**Hi readers. McCrazy here. Sorry for not updating soon. I get distracted easily. In this chappy it will show who is in teams and random missions. For the Karui fans, she won't be in here. Sowy again. Now if you are expecting lemons those will have to wait but there will be some soon since Bob wants to see naked black chick. Damn chimp… Now I gave it some consideration and I will add Ayame as a reborn Trish. But no more. It will be focusing on Naruto/Hinata/Karui/Ayame pairing. Some Sasuke bashing but not much since he won't be mentioned much. Sakura, well I actually hate Sakura bashing really so none here. Maybe a tad but just to snap her out her Sasuke crush. Anyways enjoy the chappy.**

**Oh and to Have a Little Feith I would rather write it this way since it is easier for me and I don't waste much space and I can write more. I know about the grammar errors and I will fix them soon. Plus all my other stories are written the same and got no complaints so far… Besides most stories written like that people forget who said what. And I know I would make that mistake also. If more people demand it then I will change my style, or try to. I am stubborn… I hope the inFAMOUS scene kicks up again soon. Doesn't mean I won't stop writing this. Hope you enjoy this chappy.**

Second Chance for the inFAMOUS One

Chapter 3

Team Eight and D-Ranks

"…Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Shino Abunare. Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." After Iruka says that, Sakura bursts into a cheer. Sasuke sighs in annoyance. Shino twitches. Sakura gloats while looking at Ino who scowls but was saddened inside. "Quiet down Sakura. Now Team Seven will be Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru. Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi. Team Nine is still in circulation. Team Ten will be Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akamichi and Shikamaru Nara. Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi." Iruka said.

Naruto, Hinata and Kiba all have smiles on their faces while Choji keeps eating his chips and Shikamaru yawns. Ino though… She has wide eyes then cries anime tears. '_Lazy and Chubby? Damn it. WHHHHYYYY?_' She puts her head down. "Now you guys have an hour break before they arrive so go talk or anything else until then. Just nothing mischievous." Iruka said, though the last part was mainly referred to Naruto, Kiba, Choji and Shikamaru. Everyone heads out the classroom to do whatever they want.

XXXX

One Hour Later

All the kids are now back in the classroom sitting with their new teammates though Ino has her head down and Sakura is very close to Sasuke and not because she wants to be close to him but to be far away from their new teammate. Sasuke is irritated at that. At the front of the class are the jonins except there are eight. Each one calls for a team. Kurenai walks up and calls for her team. Naruto, Hinata and Kiba walk down and follow her out. Asuma who is last calls for his team. Choji, Shikamaru and Ino who doesn't want to be there now walk down and follow him. Sasuke, Sakura and Shino now wonder where their sensei is…

XXXX

Team Eight is now standing by a tree with the three kids facing Kurenai all sitting near the trunk of the tree. "Hi everyone. My name is Kurenai Yuhi and I will be your sensei. Now let's start with introductions. My hobbies are gardening, reading, hanging with friends and having evening drinks. My likes are flowers, genjutsu, and takowasa. My dislikes are perverts and anyone who look down on kunoichis. My goal in life, well one is to fight Asuma but don't really have anything else yet. Ok now your turn." She points to Kiba.

Kiba straightens up. "My name is Kiba Inuzuka and this is my partner Akamaru." He points to his head as Akamaru barks. "My hobbies are training, walking Akamaru and messing around with my family. My likes are Akamaru, meats, my friends and having fun. My dislikes are cats, anyone who messes with Akamaru or my friends, vegetables and a certain emo. My goals? To be the best taijutsu fighter with Akamaru." Everyone nods though Kurenai wonders if it would be a good idea to do the chase Tora mission.

"Ok now which of the love birds wants to go next?" Kurenai said with a smile. Naruto and Hinata blush as Kiba and Akamaru chuckle. "S-SENSEI." They both exclaim making Kurenai laugh. Hinata, with a blush, straightens up. "Well my name is Hinata Hyuuga and my hobbies are gardening, training, hanging with Hanabi and Naruto-kun and taking etiquette lessons though that is more forced by my family. My likes are my family, my friends, cinnamon rolls, learning new things, my powers and um…" She blushed red before shaking her head. "My dislikes are perverts, fan girls, when my powers go haywire sometimes and not taking baths and showers." She cries anime tears making Kiba and Kurenai sweatdrop. "Um my goals in life? Well to have a family in the future and to find an old friend." "Don't forget to marry Naruto." Kiba brings up. "Right and to-" Hinata blushes red before hitting Kiba on the shoulder. "KIBA." Kiba just laughs.

Kurenai tries to keep her laughter in till she sees Naruto then laughs seeing his red face. Hinata looks at both and blushes more looking down. "Sorry." Kurenai calms down. "Your turn." Naruto grumbles. "Well my name is Naruto Uzumaki and my hobbies are pranking, hanging out with friends and messing with some people. My likes are pranking, ramen, my friends, staying at the Hyuuga manor and…" He looks away as he grows a blush. "Um my dislikes are Sasuke-teme, taking too long to wait for instant ramen to cook, when my powers go nuts sometimes and same for Hinata as in not taking baths and showers." Naruto sulks. "Sponge baths suck." Kiba chuckles, Kurenai shakes her head and Hinata nods in agreement. "My goals are, well were since I am not sure but to be Hokage. Though those meetings suck. And to have a family also. Oh and to find an old friend too. Hmm…oh and to be the greatest prankster ever." Naruto exclaims. Everyone sweatdrops at that including Kurama.

"Right… Well now that we all got to know each other, now it is time to tell you what we will do. Tomorrow I will have you guys do a test to see if you have what it take to be a genin." Kurenai said. Everyone looks at her confused. "We already took one though." Kiba brings up. "Yes but that test was to see if you can be genin. My test is to see if you have what it takes to stay a genin. Be warned, this test has a pretty high failure rate but I know you four can pass. Now meet me at training field four tomorrow at eight am sharp. See you four later." Kurenai told them before shushining away.

The three kids and one ninken stare at the spot where their sensei was at before looking at each other. "Ok so now what?" Kiba asks. "Well since we will be a team from now on, how about training?" Naruto spoke. The two nod as Akamaru barks. "Ok then how about your compound Kiba-kun?" Hinata asks. "Yeah alright. Let's go." Kiba said before the three stand up and walk to the Inuzuka compound with Akamaru on Kiba's head.

XXXX

In a café in the village, Kurenai is sitting at a table drinking a cup of tea. Across from her sits Asuma. "So how did your team meeting go?" Kurenai asked. Asuma sighed as the cancer stick moved in his mouth. "Well this Ino-Shika-Cho trio will be a hassle but nothing I can't handle though not sure who is worse. What about you?" Asuma asked. Kurenai chuckles. "Mine will be easy with Kiba and the love birds. Though would they be better as tracking or assault?" She thinks as Asuma looks at her with a smile. "Why not both?" He asks. She looks at him. "A young ANBU style team huh?"

They both hear someone walk up. "Hey Kakashi. Late like always." Asuma says. Kakashi sighs and sits on one of the chairs. "Mah mah I will never change though my team will not be easy. Sasuke is too much of an avenger, Sakura only wants Sasuke whether it is a fan girl thing or not and Shino is very quiet." Kakashi looks at Kurenai. "Why didn't you take Sakura and Shino?" "Kakashi, you know very well that Naruto and Sasuke don't get along. Besides putting the rookie of the year with someone who is second to him would not be a good idea. How would the genin who scored the lowest be good with other genin who scored low? It is all about balance." Kurenai said.

Kakashi sighed. "I know but Shino wasn't that low in score and besides your specialty is genjutsu. How will you teach them that since Kiba is more battle oriented and Naruto is a chakra power house?" Kurenai looked at him with her cold gaze. "I can teach Hinata genjutsu and yes Sakura would have been better but you can't separate both Naruto and Hinata because of their powers since there is no one else like them. Hyoton users are rare and I doubt anyone in Kumo can control lighting at Naruto's scale. But I wouldn't mind teaching Naruto and Kiba in genjutsu. It would make a great challenge." Kurenai said, the last part with a smile.

Kakashi tried to think of something else but were interrupted when Guy came into the group. "Good afternoon my friends. How are you doing on this joyous day?" Guy said with a lot of happiness and in his good guy pose. "Hey Guy." The three jonin sensei's said with barely any enthusiasm. Guy sat down at the fourth chair. "So I hear you have your teams? How will you three do?" He asked. The three told him what they said earlier.

Guy thinks about it. "Well I will wish you three luck though it seems Kurenai-san got it easy. Just hope your flames of youth don't die down." He said with lots of fire. "Calm down Guy. We will make it work out though you are right about Kurenai." Kakashi said. The three guys look at her but she isn't intimidated. Kurenai chuckles. "I didn't pick them because they would be easy. I knew they would be the best choice for me. Same for Shino but Kiba's grades were lower. And Sakura… All she has in mind is Sasuke." Kakashi could only nod at that. The four kept talking for the next hour before leaving.

XXXX

Next Day

Team Eight is now standing by a tree in training field four which consists of a huge circular field surrounded by flora and more trees. There is a small stream nearby along with a small lake. The genin are sitting by the tree while Kurenai is standing in front of them. "Ok for this test you have to get these two bells from me." Kurenai holds two red bells then ties them to her dress. "Try to get them anyway you can but since I only have two bells, only two of you will pass." That makes the three look at her in confusion. "Wait two? Why two?" Naruto asks. "That's for me to know. Now come at me with the intent to kill or you won't get them. You have one hour." Kurenai said before she jumps back to the center of the field. She takes out a watch and sets it.

The three genin and Akamaru jump away from the field and into the flora. Kurenai smirks but doesn't do anything. Right now all three kids and Akamaru are on the floor near each other watching their sensei. "So what is the plan?" Naruto asks. "Not sure but the two bells thing is getting to me." Hinata said. "Yeah it seems weird. One of us doesn't pass? I don't want to go back to academy." Kiba said with Akamaru barking softly in agreement. "Same for us but I have no idea what to do." Naruto said. "Let's worry about that later. Right now let's just try to get the bells." Hinata said. The guys nodded in agreement before making a plan.

XXXX

Kurenai stood there in the field with her eyes closed waiting for her genin to attack. She stood there for about half an hour before she felt movement. She jumped back when Naruto and Hinata appeared in front of her about to punch her but missed. She dodged again when Kiba and Akamaru shushined next to her and tried to attack but they missed also. Naruto and Hinata launched a combo attack but it went right through her. "Shit genjutsu." Naruto called out. The four jumped away but were too late when four Kurenais grabbed them.

The four panicked though Naruto had a trick up his sleeve. '_Kurama?_' **"Yeah yeah kit."** Kurama used bit of his chakra to dispel the genjutsu on Naruto. Naruto then saw Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru on the floor in pain. He went to Hinata and used some of his own chakra to dispel on her making her 'wake up' before doing the same to Kiba and Akamaru. The three sat before looking around. Naruto used his pulse and found Kurenai in the tree. "She is in the tree." He said in a whisper.

Kiba gives Akamaru a soldier pill before taking one himself then does the Man-Beast Clone on Akamaru. They then do Fang Over Fang but with a twist. Naruto adds some of his electricity to them both while Hinata hits the tree with some of her ice. The electrified Fang Over Fang hits the tree as the tree becomes frozen then shatters though they don't see their sensei. The four get back together and are back to back.

"This is not easy." Naruto says. "So this is a jonin huh?" Kiba says. "Naruto-kun where is she?" Hinata asks. Naruto uses his pulse again when he senses her near them. '_What the-? Near us? But when? A substitute?_' He looks at all three then uses his pulse once more to detect Hinata in the flora. '_Of course it had to be Hinata. If it was Kiba, Akamaru would have seen through that._' Naruto thinks for a second before he makes twenty clones and surrounds Hinata. "What are you doing Naruto-kun?" Hinata asks. She jumps back when the clones attack her while others head for the real Hinata. "Kiba, sensei switched with Hinata." Naruto called out.

Kiba nodded before he and Akamaru, still in Man-Beast clone form, attack 'Hinata'. She smirks before taking out some clones though she never expected for some to explode in a shower of electricity. Her genjutsu changes back to her real self before becoming unconscious. "Crap. Too much." Naruto goes and checks on her and sees she is still breathing. "She is so going to kill me when she wakes up." Naruto said with his head hanged. Kiba and Akamaru, who turned back and jumped on Kiba's head, shake their heads at that. Hinata with the help of some clones walk to them. "What happened?" She asks. "Raiton clones…" Naruto said. Hinata sweatdrops before she searches Kurenai for the bells. "At least we have the bells…"

XXXX

Some minutes later, Kurenai wakes up sitting by tree surrounded by her genin. "You ok Kurenai-sensei?" Naruto asks. "What happened?" She asks in a groggy voice, her body twitching. "Uh well we were doing the test and you got shocked." Hinata told her. Kurenai looks at her confused. "Yeah sorry. Seems like my raiton clones were overloaded. I need to work on that." Naruto said sheepishly then bows. "Don't kill me please." Everyone sweatdrops before Kurenai chuckles. "I won't kill you Naruto. Hinata won't let me." She said making Hinata blush.

Hinata holds up the bells. "We won though." Kurenai nods. "So who is getting the bells?" She asks. "Well I don't mind going back to the academy. I been there plenty of times anyway and I don't want to hold you two back." Naruto said. "No I am fine. Don't really want to separate you two. I can hold off for another year." Kiba said. "Well it is fine if I stay back. Besides I can be back again next year." Hinata says. The three keep talking back and forth till Kurenai interrupts them. "Don't worry about that you three since you all pass. The purpose of this test was to see how well you perform as a team. Remember you can get stronger alone but with others you can be even stronger." Kurenai told them before standing though she would twitch from time to time. "So congratulation you guys. Tomorrow meet me at the front of the Hokage tower for your first mission. Right now I need to check myself at the hospital."

The three genin sweatdrop though Naruto looks away. "Uh let us help you get there sensei." Hinata said before all three walk their sensei to the hospital. From there Naruto, Hinata and Kiba all go back to field four and train for three hours before heading to lunch. "So what should we eat today?" Naruto asked. "Uh well we ate at Ichiraku's yesterday." Hinata said. "How about Yakiniku Q?" Kiba said. The two agreed as Akamaru barked before heading there.

XXXX

Team Eight now walks inside the restaurant and see Team Ten sitting at one of the tables, except only Choji and Shikamaru are there. The teams greet each other as Naruto, Hinata and Kiba with Akamaru on his head sit with them. "So what's up?" Choji asks as he eats some meat. "Just got done with some training and now we are hungry." Naruto said. Shikamaru nods as he takes some meat and eats slowly. "Where is Ino at?" Hinata asks. "She said she had to go do somethings." Shikamaru said. "So you guys passed?" Kiba asked.

Choji and Shikamaru nod. "Yeah though it was troublesome thanks to Ino but we passed, barely." Shikamaru said. "How about you guys?" Choji asked. "We passed also though Naruto accidentally sent Kurenai-sensei to the hospital." Kiba said. "She did say to come at her with the intent to kill but I didn't know my clone was going to burst with that much electricity. I need more training. Well I am ahead in tree- and water-walking and leaf balancing." Naruto said. "Yeah I can't believe you can balance seven leaves in both hands while tree-walking. Seems like I have a long way to go." Kiba spoke.

"Tree-walking?" Choji asked. "It's when you walk up a tree using chakra. You can do the same with any surface though each surface is different and needs a different amount of chakra at your feet." Shikamaru said. Choji nodded slowly. "So you guys had to do the bell test?" Hinata asked. The two nodded. "Wonder what team seven had to do? Hope Shino is alright." Naruto said. "I wouldn't be surprised if even he loses his mind with the emo and the banshee." Kiba said. The rest chuckled before they talk some more and eat their lunch.

XXXX

Next Day

Team Eight is now in the tower as they wait for their first mission. The Hokage hands Kurenai a scroll marked 'D' before the team walks out and into the streets. Sarutobi knows this might not end well. Outside Kurenai opens the scroll and reads it. Her genin are looking at her with anticipation. "Ok for your first mission, you guys will have to paint a fence." Kurenai said though she didn't get the reaction she was hoping for, actually she got none at all. The kids were standing there not saying anything with their faces neutral. "Uh you guys ok?" She asked. Next thing she heard was…

"JI-JI." Naruto bellowed out making the tower shake abit as the Hokage fell from his seat along with some helpers in the tower who help with dealing with the money from missions. Sarutobi sighed knowing that might happen. The village heard the scream and wondered how bad the rest of the day, if not the week, would go. Kiba and Akamaru winced thanks to their sensitive ears though they might have done the same. Hinata was unfazed though in her mind she wondered about this 'mission'. Naruto was being held back by Kurenai as he tried to go back to the tower.

"Naruto calm down. Whether you like it or not you will do this mission." Kurenai said. "Mission? MISSION? This is a chore not a mission. Why are we even doing this?" Naruto asked as he faced her now. Kurenai sighed. "It deals with teamwork and getting closer to the villagers." "Right like I want to be close to them. Hell they wouldn't want to be close to me." Naruto pouted as Kurenai wondered where the mature side went. Kurama wondered the same as Kurenai and her genin walked to their destination. **"Hey kit, what ever happened to your mature side?"** _'That side is in the corner of my mind at the moment. Damn villagers making us genin do chores._' Naruto grumbles as he walks with his team.

XXXX

At the house, Team Eight is now painting the fence in the front yard. They met the woman who lived there and Hinata didn't like the glare she gave to Naruto though Naruto ignored the glare like always. They finished the front in less than an hour with them painting a side at an even pace. They took to the backyard and saw how big it was. They faces scrunched up before they each took a wall and started painting. It took two hours to do that. All in all in their minds, they wasted almost three hours of their day.

After they finished, they headed back to the tower; the genin all dirty, sweaty and with paints in random parts of their clothes and faces. Akamaru even had some paint on his fur. They entered and went to the office waiting for their next 'mission'. After Kurenai told the Hokage how things went, he gave her another scroll. Then the team left again and stood in the streets before Kurenai told them they will be cleaning up someone's backyard… Yep. D-ranks suck.

XXXX

Time Skip: Three weeks.

Team Eight is at the Hokage tower waiting for their next mission. So far they did a total of fifty eight D-rank missions, some easy and others life changing. Though one D-rank mission will never be seen again since Tora the cat mysteriously disappeared… Anyways, the team is now waiting for their first C-rank which Kurenai promised them the day before. Sarutobi handed her a scroll marked 'C' then the team headed outside. From there she opened the scroll and read the contents.

"Ok team we will be heading out of the village to pick up a package in a nearby town. You ready to head outside the village?" Kurenai asked. Her three genin nodded as Akamaru barked. "Ok then let's go to the gate and head out." Team Eight headed to the main gate where they greeted Izumo and Kotetsu before tree running to their destination.

In around an hour, Team Eight make it to the town. It is small but had some civilians walking around. Kurenai, using the directions in the scroll, headed to a nearby tavern. Her genin followed her inside. Even though it was midday, the place was half packed though it was mainly full of drunk guys. Some looked at Kurenai and even Hinata with lustful looks. A couple tried to grab them. Those ended up on the ground; some in a genjutsu, others frozen and shocked on the floor and a few knocked out. That made the rest turn away and the bartender to shake his head.

"What can I get you though should they be in here?" The man asked. "They are fine. Now I was sent here to retrieve a package." Kurenai said. The man became confused till one of the guys at the counter made himself known. "You are the team sent for that package?" He asked. Kurenai nodded though she remained suspicious and kept her senses up. The man took out a scroll and handed it to her. "Here." She eyed it carefully before taking it. "Thank you for your cooperation. Goodbye." "Like-wise." The man said before Team Eight left the place as the bartended washed a glass. "Do I need to know Yan?" The man at the counter looked at him before smiling and taking a swig of his drink.

XXXX

Team Eight is now heading back to Konoha via trees when Naruto looked behind him. "We are being followed. Seems like there was more to this." Naruto said. Kurenai nodded before they all dispersed into the trees. Some minutes later three men appear where the team was at. "Where did they go?" One asked. "Seems like we became spotted." Another said. The third would have spoken if he wasn't caught in a genjutsu. The other two turned and looked at their comrade wondering what was wrong until they were both kicked in the back.

They landed on the ground as the third was knocked unconscious. The two men get up before they see they are surrounded. "Why are you after us?" Kurenai demanded. When the two men didn't say anything and tried to do something, they find themselves frozen from the knees down then shocked. "I'm not asking again." Kurenai said in a cold tone. The two men look at her with a glare though they shivered from her glare. "We are after the package you three got." One said. "I see." Kurenai thought out loud before knocking out the two.

She tied the three up to a tree before sending out a message via hawk. "Let's head back." Kurenai said before she and her team headed out again. "So what would be so important that those three came after us?" Kiba asked. "Not sure." Kurenai said. "Probably Intel inside the scroll or something else. We won't know since we are just to pick up and deliver." Hinata said before narrowing her eyes. "Though this seems like another chore." "Better than doing real chores for the villagers." Naruto spoke up. The others nodded before making small talk back to Konoha.

XXXX

At the tower, Kurenai delivers the scroll to the Hokage. "Good job Team Eight. I'm sure you want another C-rank?" Sarutobi asks. "Yes Hokage-sama." Kurenai said. "No pick-ups though." Naruto said with Kiba and Hinata agreeing. Sarutobi chuckled before handing Kurenai another C-rank. She takes it then the team walks out. Outside, Kurenai opens the scroll and reads it. "Ok next mission will be an escort mission. So head home and pack up for at least some days. Meet me at the gate in half an hour." She said. The three nod as Akamaru barks before they head home to pack.

XXXX

Half an hour later, Team Eight along with an advisor from Suna are at the gate ready to head out. "Ok team defensive positions around the client. Let's get him home safely." Kurenai said in an authoritive tone. Everyone nodded as Hinata took up the lead with Kiba and Akamaru to the left of the client and Naruto to his right. Kurenai took the back. The team and client set off in a jog down the path.

XXXX

They have only been lightly running for an hour and a half when a group of bandits appeared. Naruto, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru tensed and got close together to the client as Kurenai walked in front of them. "We want whatever valuables you have." One bandit said. Kurenai gave the man a cold glare making him take a step back in fear before all of the men started to sweat. The genin knew that Kurenai started to put them in a genjutsu.

Soon afterwards, each man fell down in a heap onto the ground all covered in sweat. Kurenai turned and faced her team. "Ok let's keep going." She said. Everyone nodded before they started to run again. It took the best of two hours but they made it to the border between the land of fire and the land of wind. Though they saw there is a huge sandstorm passing through the desert. "Great how long would that last?" Kiba asked. "Well this time around they sometimes last two to three days. There is a hotel nearby so it would be best to spend the time there." The advisor spoke. Kurenai nodded before they followed the advisor to the establishment.

XXXX

The hotel is a two story building with twenty rooms inside. It is well maintained even though near by the sandstorm howls. Kiba, Naruto and the advisor get one room while Hinata and Kurenai get another. They boys guard the advisor while Hinata and Kurenai have girl talk. "So how long have you liked Naruto?" Kurenai asked as she brushed her hair. Hinata almost fell hearing that as she was standing and changing clothes. "Wh-what are you talking sensei?" She asked looking at her with a tint of blush on her face. Kurenai giggled. "Well you two have been friends for a long time now." "'_You have no idea sensei. Though we were more acquaintances than friends back in our other life._' Well yes but I just like him as a friend." Hinata said, thinking that first part.

Kurenai raised an eyebrow. "Really? Then why still blush?" Hinata turned her head. "I uh… Ok fine I like him. Guess I developed feelings for him. '_Well I did develop them back then but wanted to be professional._'" Hinata said, saying the last part in her mind. "I see. Well nothing wrong with that just control your blushes." Kurenai giggled as Hinata got on the bed and covered herself, screaming into her pillow.

In the guys' side, Kiba and Naruto are talking with the advisor about Suna. "Wow a whole city in the desert. How do you deal with sand getting in places you don't want sand getting in them?" Naruto asked. The advisor chuckled. "We are still trying to develop ways though we do have special clothes that are sewn in a way to stop the sand from entering though sand still finds its way in." The man said with a shake of his head. "Man I am not sure I can live in that. Especially the dogs. Trying to clean fur isn't easy." Kiba said with Akamaru barking in agreement. The rest of the afternoon and evening went on like this before everyone fell asleep.

XXXX

Two days later

Team Eight and their client are now walking on the desert, everyone having extra clothes on them so the sand and heat doesn't bother them though they huddled close to Hinata who is basically a walking A/C right now. They make it to the village in three hours and head for the gate. Like every village, they go through a check before they enter though one of the guards got abit of frostbite when she checked Hinata.

Soon after they met up with the Kazekage and after telling him of what happened during the time, with the advisor backing everything up, he decided to let them stay for as long as they could. Kurenai agreed since it would be best for the genin to see other villages. Right now they are at a hotel with the guys in one room and the girls in another. "So what to do first?" Kiba asked. "Not sure. Wonder if there are any items here that aren't in Konoha?" Naruto spoke as they both thought about it. "Not like we can train since we will just be here a day." Kiba nodded in agreement.

In the girls' side, Kurenai and Hinata are also wondering what to do. "I want to stay here. Not a big fan of heat and desert." Hinata said. "Well we could do some shopping around here. We are on a break right now till tomorrow." Kurenai spoke. "I guess. Well fine I wouldn't mind new clothes though wonder if they have any blues here?" Hinata thought out loud. "Come on let's see what the boys want to do." Kurenai said before the two walked out of their room. They see the boys also walk out. "So what you two going to do?" Naruto asked. "Shopping. Want to come?" Hinata asked. "Uh..." The boys said before Naruto grabbed Kiba and Akamaru and ran the opposite direction from them. The girls chuckled. "Boys…"

Naruto and Kiba are outside the hotel panting. "That was close. No way in hell I will carry any bags for them. Learned that the hard way in the past life." Naruto said. "Would they really do that?" Kiba asked. "Yeah. Well let's go see what we can find." Naruto said before the two walked off.

XXXX

So far the guys walked around the village either finding new foods or grabbing some souvenirs to take home. That was until the girls found them again and made them carry whatever bags they had…yep that day went downhill quickly. It wasn't until after they put the bags away as Naruto, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru walked around the village when they stumbled into an empty park. Well not fully empty. There was one kid there alone on the swings.

"What is that kid doing there alone?" Kiba asked. Akamaru was growling though. **"Hey kit."** Naruto raised an eyebrow. '_Yeah?_' **"Be wary of that child. He holds my brother Shukaku, the one tailed raccoon."** Naruto raised his other eyebrow in surprise before lowering them so the others wouldn't see. '_Alright thanks for the warning._' "Well what do you guys want to do?" Naruto asked. "Well I wouldn't mind doing some exercises." Hinata said. Naruto sweatdropped. "We are on break though. We can do that another time." Hinata looked at him. "Fine then what?" Naruto tried to think but couldn't.

Their thoughts were interrupted when all four jumped away from an attack. They saw the sand moving on its own like it was alive. They wondered where that came from until Naruto remembered what Kurama said. '_Kurama does your brother control sand?_' **"Yes and Shukaku is very unstable. I wouldn't be surprised if this child is too."** Kurama said. Naruto nodded before the sand attacked again.

"Hinata freeze it." Naruto shouted out. Hinata nodded as she used her ice powers to start freezing the ice. It worked however there is just too much of it. They all dodged again before a second wave came down. The four had no idea what to do not ever fighting something like this. "I have fought people that shoot guns, people who use telekinesis, people who used oil, my future self who became a douchebag and other things but this takes the fucking cake." Naruto shouted before another shout is heard.

"GAARA." It was a female voice. Suddenly the sand stopped and receded as the four stopped and panted abit. They all saw the boy that was on the swings now standing on the park with a girl taller than him next to him. On her face was an apologetic look with a mix of fear. On his face though, it showed no emotion and his eyes felt empty. '_Seems like he got the same treatment as me when I was younger._' Naruto thought with Kurama agreeing.

"I am sorry about that. Gaara why did you attack them?" The girl spoke. Gaara just looked at them. "Mother wants his blood." He said pointing to Naruto. The others shivered at his tone though Naruto wondered what he meant by mother. The girl looked at Naruto with fear in her eyes. '_This kid will be in trouble if he doesn't leave. Though he is cute. Wonder what he did though since I have never seen him in my life and he never attacked Gaara…_' She thought. "Anyways we have to go. Come on Gaara." Temari said. Gaara grunted before the two disappeared vie shushin.

The three were panting as Akamaru is now on Kiba's head. "What the hell was that about?.." Naruto asked. "Not sure…" Hinata said. "Does this count as an exercise? Cuz I am beat right now." Kiba said. The other shrugged it off before heading back to the hotel, all tired from that random and sudden attack. Naruto wondered what the hell Shikaku did to that kid. '_You would never let me become like that would you Kurama?_' He asked his tenant. **"Kit as much as I would like to make your life miserable, which I sometimes do, even I wouldn't go that far. Something must be wrong with that kid's seal. Though it wouldn't surprise me since your old man and your mother were seal masters. Not sure who did that kid's seal but whoever did it either did it sloppily or on purpose. Either way watch that kid if you run into him again."** Naruto nodded at Kurama's word as he and his friends make it to the hotel.

XXXX

Next Day

Team Eight is now at the gate before the guards gave them the clear after an inspection. They ran as soon as they got the permission to leave. They were all wearing clothes they found in the shops that help against the heat and sand of the desert as they ran across the soft but hot sand. Only one thing was on their minds, well for Kurenai, Kiba and Akamaru all they had in mind was hot springs while Naruto and Hinata had something else in mind.

XXXX

The trek back to Konoha was long but they made it without trouble though Kurenai had to report to the Hokage about the mission. She told her genin that they had the rest of the day off and for tomorrow to meet her in their usual spot. Kiba said his goodbye as he and Akamaru went home while Naruto and Hinata looked at one another. "Let's go and cool down." Naruto said with Hinata agreeing as they both went to her home.

At the Hyuuga manor, after saying hi to all they saw, the two are now in a room that Hinata requested to be made. At first it was used by Hinata to control her powers since sometimes they would go haywire but after a while it became a Cold Room where the temperature can be between cool to frostbite cold. Right now the temperature was just right for Naruto as he laid back with a sigh. "Man the desert sucks." He said as they both laughed. "Yes it does but at least we are cool now." Hinata said making Naruto agree.

Hinata blushed abit as she looked at Naruto who had his eyes closed and hiss head resting on the wall. The room is small but big enough for four people. It looked like a sauna just without the heating stones in the center of the room. They both sat opposite of each other. "Uh Naruto I was wondering…" Naruto opened his eyes as he looked at Hinata who was still sporting a blush. "Yeah…?" "Well it may sound stupid but back then did you like me?" She asked though she didn't hesitate like she thought she would.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Like a friend? Well yeah I did." Hinata shook her head. "No I mean…well more." She really blushed red now. Naruto had a tin of pink on his cheeks now. "Ooh like that. Well it is hard to say. I mean I never really got over my loss with Trish and we never really acted that way around each other. Though a lot of times when we touched I did get my skin frozen." Hinata looked down at that. "I don't blame you for that though. I knew you were still getting used to your powers. Just well we acted like we were partners at work than anything else."

Hinata sighed. "Yeah I guess that is true…sorry." Naruto sighed. "It is not your fault Hinata-chan. You were pretty cute back then though now you do like your old self." Naruto blushed after he heard himself say that while Hinata blushed red again. "Th-thanks…" Naruto shivered. "Hi-Hinata why di-did it get co-colder in here?" Naruto shivered. Hinata looked at him then herself before she gasped and absorbed some of the coldness into her. "Sorry. Guess my emotions make my powers act up."

Naruto nodded as he felt the room be less cold if you could put it that way. "Though Naruto-kun I thought you would be used to the cold since you did get some of my powers." "I thought so too though I guess I have a limit in temperature I guess. You know I wonder why you never got any of mine. We did deduct that machine must have been one way but it still seemed weird to me. Guess we will never know..." The two sat back in thought.

"Uh just wondering, did you have any feelings for Nix?" Hinata asked. Naruto looked at her. "Well Nix is crazy though I kinda did. She did come on to me at first though. Crazy girl." Naruto mumbled that last part though he saw Hinata get a look on her face. "What? Don't tell me you are jealous?" Hinata looked away. "You are? Why? You never showed feeling to me before, well except for that kiss some weeks ago." The two blushed again remembering that. "I don't know. I guess I am developing feelings for you then." Hinata blurted out before gasping. "I mean…Fuck." She hung her head.

Naruto was still blushing. "Well then how about we just take this slow and see where it goes. Don't really want to lose your friendship over something like this." Hinata nodded so she was a bit happy, not knowing why but at the same time she was jealous of Nix. Right now in Kumo, Karui sneezed a couple of times making her teammates wonder if she is getting sick. "Hmm hey let's go and get something to eat. We have been in here for an hour and haven't eaten yet since we got back." Naruto said. Hinata nodded before the two left the Cold Room which is next to her bedroom.

XXXX

Next Day

Team Eight is now in the Hokage's office waiting for their next mission. After getting some good rest the day before they are now ready for their next mission. "Ok for Team Eight I have a joint mission here for an escort to the Daimyo's palace. The team you are going with is Team Nine. This is Might Guy's team that consists of Lee, Ten-Ten and Neji." Sarutobi said. Kurenai sulked not wanting to be with the Green Beast of Konoha and his clone. The three genin shivered for some reason.

"You are to meet them in an hour so pack for at least a day or two. Dismissed." Sarutobi said. Team Eight saluted as they shushined out. Sarutobi sighed as he looked at the mountain of paperwork that grew somehow. '_Are my ANBU sending me paperwork without my knowing?_' He wondered as he started the hand torture process.

XXXX

About an hour later

At the gate, Team Eight stands there waiting for Team Nine and the client they are escorting. Soon they turn to see a carriage come up being held by four paladins. They stop near the gate as the paladins set the carriage down and the door opens. Out walks a girl around the same age as the genin though her attire and stature say she is more mature than she looks. The girl walks to the team and bows. "Greetings. My name is Kirito and I am the daughter of the Fire Daimyo. Pleased to meet you." She said in a voice that was only matched by angels.

The team bows though Kiba has hearts in his eyes. "Greetings. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and these are my teammates and sensei. Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Akamaru and Kurenai Yuhi." Naruto spoke. Kirito smiled though she looked around. "Where is the other team?" She asked. "We have no idea. Odd since Guy is never late." Kurenai said. Naruto looked at Kiba and nudged him. "Dude you are drooling." Kiba snapped out of it and wiped his face. "Sorry." He said with a blush. Akamaru snickered on top of his head.

Hinata noticed something from the distance. "Why is there a huge dusk cloud coming our way?" She asked. Kurenai paled. "Uh everyone near the shack now." She commanded. Her team and Kirito along with the paladins did as told wondering why. That was went the dust storm came upon them. Everyone coughed before the dust settled revealing Guy and Lee in their good guy poses. "Yosh we made it Guy-sensei." Lee said with fire in his eyes. "Yes we did my pupil and with no time to spare."

Team Eight looked annoyed at the two along with the paladins. Kirito kept her face like it was before though she was ticking. "What the hell is wrong with you two?" Naruto asked/yelled. "Sorry my youthful friend but we were busy and almost forgot about the mission. But don't worry we are here now." Guy said as his teeth shined. "You do know it is better to be here early than on time right? That way we don't leave late." Hinata said.

That made Guy and Lee gasp. "She is right Guy-sensei. Now we will leave late and the client will come home late. What have we done?" Lee said as he cried anime tears. Guy did too. "You are right Lee. We have failed so now we have to make up for it and punish ourselves later." Just then Ten-Ten and Neji came up, panting and sweating. "Sorry…we are…late." Ten-Ten said. "These two…kept us." Neji finished, glaring at his sensei and comrade. Team Eight sighed while Kirito still had her smile though it was forced now.

"Come on let's just go or it looks like Kirito-san might take her anger out on Guy and Lee." Naruto said. Everyone looked at her but she was already back in the carriage, hiding her blush. "Anyway let's have Kiba, Hinata-chan and Neji at the front while Naruto, Lee and Ten-Ten take the sides. Me and Guy can take the rear." Kurenai said. Everyone nodded as they got into position and after Ten-Ten and Neji got their breath back, they took off in a light jog.

XXXX

At the Ichiraku's stand, Ayame is cleaning the counter. She sighed as she wondered how the day would go. However she had something else in mind. She wondered how to tell Naruto about who she really is. She had thoughts of her past when she was with Cole and about some of the mistakes she made when she thought he was the terrorist behind the Empire City Blast. '_Cole…_'

It turns out Ayame is actually a reborn Trish who also got her memories just like Cole, Kuo and Nix. After the Goddesses sent the three their way to this world, they also decided to bring Trish into the mix. Ayame remembered that day/time/whatever you want to call it clearly.

_Flashback_

_Trish was spending her time with some family in heaven though she wondered why she was here. After she died she saw everything Cole did, before she died and after. She was stupid to push him away and blame the death of her sister on him, especially after finding out he was just a pawn. She also saw how much he did for New Marais and then the world after sacrificing himself to take down a strong foe and getting rid of a world-wide plague. She wanted to see him again but at the same time didn't want to face him after seeing all he did. But she became confused when he never arrived. She cried as her sister consoled her, wondering if she would never see him again._

_Then a flash. Both sisters groaned as they sat up and looked around wondering what happened before gasping seeing Kami and the other Gods. They both bowed down at their presence. __**"Stand up."**__ Kami ordered. The two obeyed and stood up. __**"If you are wondering why I have brought you here, I have a proposition for you Trish."**__ She spoke in a soft tone but still held some authority in it. "Proposition?" Trish asked as her sister Amy looked confused. __**"Yes. It deals with Cole and the two women you saw in his time in New Marais. Fate, Kami and I want you to help Cole."**__ Destiny said. "Help him? I don't understand." Trish said with confusion. __**"Kami-sama just tell her already…"**__ Susanoo said with some irritation._

_Kami chuckled sheepishly. __**"Fine. Trish. Cole, Kuo and Nix have been chosen to help the world we sent them to. And my sisters and I want to send you to help him out since he still grieves over your death." **__Trish looked down at that. "I don't deserve it. Not after how I treated him after finding out Amy died." Amy looked at her and hugged her. "Sis stop." She looked at Trish. "The Gods are giving you another chance. Take it." Trish looked at her. "Why?" "This is your chance to make up for the past. Take it. Me and the family can watch over you. Don't let go of this second chance." Trish had tears in her eyes. "Are you sure you are ok with this?" Amy nodded before the two hugged once more._

_After a while, they broke the hug and Trish wiped her eyes then looked at the Gods. "Ok I will do it." __**"Good. All of your memories you will keep, even this one though you must not tell anyone about this meeting except for the ones who know. Now I will send you to the world Cole and the girls are but it will be further back because of certain circumstances. You will learn why."**__ Fate said. Susanoo coughed. __**"You three gonna add that little thing you also did?"**__ The three women looked at him. __**"We have no idea what you are talking about."**__ Destiny said._

_The other Gods sweatdropped as Inari face palmed. Trish and Amy looked confused again. "What thing?" Trish asked. Kami sighed. __**"Fine. Meany."**__ Kami pouted making the other Gods shake their heads. __**"Me and the girls also did something else. Cole, Kuo and Nix will seek each other out and not just because they are conduits. They will also be partners in more than one way."**__ She said. Trish thought about then put the pieces together. "So basically they will be lovers?" She asked with a tick mark on her forehead. __**"Yes. And you will be part of it."**__ Destiny said. Trish gawked. "WHAT?" __**"Yes. This world is vastly different than yours. A person can have up to multiple partners and no one of them would really want to be with anyone else, especially with who much Nix wants Cole." **__Fate spoke. Trish scowled. '_Damn harpy._' She thought._

"_**Don't blame us, much. This is how this world works and with their powers the humans there will think of them as Bloodlines which you will learn in the academy there. Don't worry you will also seek them out too."**__ Kami said. Trish looked at her oddly but sighed knowing it wouldn't be a good idea to argue against them. "Fine I will still go." Amy hugged her sister once more. "Though why is my sister here?" Trish asked. __**"Well since she was holding you when we sent you here, she was caught in the transfer. Though it is better this way so you have someone supporting you."**__ Inari said. Trish nodded before looking at her sister. "I guess I will see you another time?" Amy nodded. "I will watch over you sis." "Thanks." Trish said in a whisper before Amy went back. Trish looked at the Gods before she was sent to the new world._

_The Gods now sat back. __**"You know that little thing is really unnecessary right?"**__ Inari said. Kami shrugged. __**"It keeps things interesting."**__ She said. __**"More interesting than a world full of ninja who can do things that so many other worlds dream about?" **__Susanoo asked. __**"Yep."**__ Kami said like it was the simplest thing in the world. That made the two sweatdrop before sighing. __**"Alright. Better hope nothing happens." **__Inari said. Kami just smiled…_

_Flashback end._

Ayame wondered as she remembered her new life's past. When she was old enough she enrolled into the academy and learned a lot. But she found out she wasn't cut to be a kunoichi though she found out she could use the Mystical Palm technique. She practiced at the hospital and worked there until her mother passed away and started to help her father at the ramen shop. But right now the thing on her mind is how to tell Naruto, who she knows is Cole but looks at him like a little brother, who she really is and how he will take it. '_I hope he doesn't hate me for not telling him for so long._' A sad sigh left her lips before she started to cook alongside her father.

XXXX

With the Teams, both of them along with Kirito and the paladins are now resting after jogging for some hours straight. They haven't encountered any bandits but where still on the lookout. Everyone was talking with one another though Neji was sitting alone in a tree. Guy and Lee though were tied up by another tree, upside-down, covered in bruises and cuts with some random body twitches here and there and some frostbite marks. They learned the hard way that not everyone wants to be youthful, especially a Daimyo's daughter whose last drop of patience dripped away. That and Naruto and Hinata really didn't want to do their challenge of trying to get to the palace in less than an hour…

**Done. Almost nine thousand words. Again sorry for the late update. Hope you liked how Trish was introduced. And sorry about the minor bashing of Guy and Lee but thought it would be funny. Don't worry I won't bash these two but they will get in trouble like Kakashi and Jiraiya does in my other stories though not a lot. These two are awesome and if you hate them screw you. Next chapter will deal with three missions, well four if you count the continuation of the current mission. And Naruto and Hinata will finally meet Karui. Yay. Don't know what else to write so until then…**

**Laters.**


End file.
